


Knowing You’re Worth It (aka Ohmiya Mortal Instruments AU)

by mm_nani



Category: Arashi (Band), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Nino and his best friend Aiba are Shadowhunters and the Heads of the Tokyo Institute. Nino leads a pretty average Shadowhunter life: Fighting demons. Keeping the world safe. Filing bureaucratic paperwork for The Clave. Meeting Ohno Satoshi, a simple yet oddly mysterious man, changes Nino’s life for what he hopes is the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 arashi exchange on livejournal. This is for the lovely renchan27 whose prompts rocked my world. And unending thanks to my beta blindbatalex without whom this fiction would not exist.
> 
> Intro to the Mortal Instruments Universe:  
> The Shadow World exists alongside the human world hidden in plain sight using glamours or are invisible on default?!? So much about this Universe I don’t get.  
> Glamours are basically voodoo magic making things appearing to be other things.  
> Demons are evil and exist.  
> Shadowhunters/the Nephilim are angel-human hybrid demon warriors. Basically, human beings with the ability to fight and do a limited amount of magic (aka acquire superhuman powers). Runes are symbols they draw with steles (kind of like wands) to be able to have superhuman powers. Runes, usually invisible to mundanes can look like tattos.  
> Downworlders are hybrids of any combo of demon + human/angel or all three. Basically every creature: werewolf, vampires, warlocks, faeries and the rest fall under this.  
> Human beings are called mundanes because why not.  
> parabatai are supremely-bonded Shadowhunter warrior pair- yes premise for all the ghei feels  
> The Clave is like some strange Nephilim governing body that seems to do more harm than good usually. Idris is the hidden country for Nephilim.  
> The void is the parallel demon world where demons live.  
> Magnus bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Valentine Morgenstern is evil.

_Of course_ , Nino thought wryly, _of fucking course_ , this place turned into a dance club after 11pm. No way could Aiba, energized from a night out demon hunting, ‘ _just sit down and drink at a restaurant Nino, pleeeaaasseee._ ’ This was Nino’s fault really for believing Aiba and his well-meaning manipulative heart; he deserved house music blasting in his ears and people sweating all over him as they leaned over to get drinks. His only solace was that this place served really delicious drinks, generous with the alcohol, and so he was already a little buzzed on his second drink. In fact, he was a little glad that Aiba was probably letting out his _energy_ so that Nino wouldn’t have to deal with it later.  
  
_Yes_ , Nino thought licking the sugar off his lips, _this is for the best._  
  
The problem was that it was so loud that it was a little hard for Nino to be in his head. He needed to think. He needed to think about so many things. Things like paperwork, diplomatic meetings, demon killing, patrol delegation and which of those he absolutely needed to do tomorrow and how late he could justify sleeping in after battling five demons between two Shadowhunters tonight. Aiba was an amazing Shadowhunter but a shit administrative worker, so as the co-head of the Tokyo Institute that responsibility fell almost entirely on Nino.  
  
Nino just needed to think: some thoughts, some work thoughts, certainly not thoughts about the man spacing out two stools down from him, tucked into a corner, ploughing through drink after drink like his stomach was some kind of alcohol abyss. There’s a couple making out next to him, taking up the two stools between them. A part of Nino, the shy sober part of him, is glad that they’re there so that there is some sort of obstruction between him and the man. He’s glad he can stare, at the man’s slightly downturn profile, his pouted lips and rounded cheeks. Nino is rather enjoying the way his short dark hair is curling towards his ears, but doesn’t quite reach it. His ears, look nice too, soft, like Nino could just lean across and nuzzle into his neck and press kisses into his-  
  
-a glass clinks down in front of him.  
  
He jumps up at the bartender suddenly standing directly in front of him, pushing a drink towards him, a clear blue one, ‘I didn’t—  
  
‘Courtesy of the gentleman down there.’ He grabs the drink first because _ohmygosh free drink!!!!!_ and then turns to his left to see that the couple making out is gone and there is a clear line of sight to the man previously spacing out. Right now, he’s raising his glass, clear blue like the one he gave Nino, with a tiny smirk on his face; like he knows exactly what Nino was thinking about before the drink came his way. Nino gawks at him for a while before he has the presence of mind to raise his own glass and gulping half of it down.  
  
It burns on the way down but doesn’t feel too bitter on his tongue. _Tequila,_ Nino thinks, _and blueberry._ Nino can feel the fruity aftertaste after a few seconds, wonders if this will be enough fruit to get Sho off his back about vitamins. He’s distracted from the image of Sho trying to shove orange juice down his throat by a sudden warmth next to him. He’s rather proud of how he doesn’t freak out by the sudden proximity of the man he really, really wants to make out with.  
  
He gives in, leans in, suddenly a little nervous about how his breathe is probably just a gust of _Tequila_ at this point, and whispers, ‘thank you’  
  
Lovely, simple, to the point.  
  
Nino is so proud of himself.  
  
His suaveness earns him a slight giggle and the man leans in closer, closing the gap between them just that much more. Nino’s glad that his breath comes as a gust of tequila as well. Nino likes tequila, _loves_ tequila in fact. He is sure they are just going to keep leaning in until their mouths land on each other. He likes this, this is a brilliant future for him.  
  
The man whispers, ‘you’re welcome.’  
  
Nino stops for a second and giggles, which sends the other giggling as well. Is it really this easy with people? Nino usually hates people, hates talking to them, hates how they have one nose and two holes just sticking out of their faces. But Nino likes the nose that’s almost pressed against his cheek. He can see it protruding out straight and curling down like the beak of a tiny, tiny bird and it is just _so cute._  
  
Nino admits, he might be just a tiny bit drunk. So of course, he needs to be even more drunk. So he finishes off the rest of his drink before giggling again and saying, ‘S’good.’ The man’s face lightens up as he pushes his unfinished glass towards Nino, gesturing to the bartender to give him another one.  
  
‘Yeah?’ he asks.  
  
Nino takes the glass obediently- _free drink!!!_ \- and drinks, ‘Yeah.’  
  
When the man smiles, Nino’s head spins a little, ‘I’m glad you like it. You were staring at it really intensely.’  
  
‘That’s not what I was staring at.’  
  
The air suddenly gets a little heavy between them and Nino’s stomach is churning. He’s either going to throw up or propose to-to-to-he doesn’t really know what to call him. But it doesn’t matter anymore because everything about the guy in front of him comes into sudden focus, his uneven eyebrows, sweeping lashes, down to the hair follicles on his cheekboneless cheeks.  
  
‘Yeah?’ he whispers and the breath lands on Nino’s lips.  
  
‘Yeah.’ Nino says before softly closing the distance between them. Nino feels a smile against his lips before the other guy snorts and breaks the chaste kiss. He moves away just barely so that he can thread his fingers through Nino’s hair. Nino is pulled into a more insistent, definitely more satisfying kiss.  
  
Nino’s stomach seems to settle down a bit as one of his hands finds purchase on the other man’s shoulder. He’s able to leverage himself a little better then, pushing into the kiss and tilting his head so that the slide of their lips is easier. Nino sighs then, getting comfortable, and is a little surprised at the press of a tongue against his lips.  
  
Nino can’t help moan at that, allowing the tongue inside. A little stupidly, he thinks about how nice this is. It’s been awhile, not just kissing a stranger but having butterflies in his stomach, feeling giddy with excitement and not just over whether half the Clave was going to be executed or not. When he’s pulled in closer with a hand on his waist, Nino teeters on the edge of his seat, desperate to get closer, wrapping both his arms around the man’s shoulders.  
  
It’s been awhile since Nino’s been wanted.  
  
He breaks the kiss for a quick breath, only to dive back in like he couldn’t get enough of the other man’s mouth, and he realizes that it’s been awhile since he’s wanted someone too.  
  
As engrossed as Nino was, his sharpened Shadowhunter senses felt the immense ball of energy hurtling towards him even before Aiba had collided into them with his obnoxiously happy giggle and a _‘Woooooo, Ninoooooooooooo I thought you’d be sulking all night.’_  
  
Nino wants to snap at Aiba for breaking up a mind blowing make out session but he can’t help being affected by the pure joy emanating off Aiba. To his horror though Aiba pulls the guy he’d been making out with into a hug as he says, ‘Thank you for breaking his dry spell.’  
  
The man looks at Aiba for a second, realizes he’s being completely serious and to Nino’s relief doesn’t walk out on them. Instead, he pats Aiba’s hand around his middle and says, also completely seriously, ‘You’re welcome. It’s my pleasure.’  
  
Nino has a sinking feeling as he looks at how comfortable the two are with each other. The last time Aiba had approved of one of his partners, they had convinced him to dye not just his hair but also his eyebrows blonde.  
  
‘Nino! This is Maureen.’ Aiba gestures to his side with his head because to Nino’s horror his arms are still wrapped around the guy Nino was making out with. Nino finally notices the girl with bushy, curly hair standing next to them. She waves shyly and Aiba finally, finally turns his attention to his own hook up, leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek, ‘Maureen is-’ Aiba stops for a moment, Nino can see Aiba working through his drunken haze to compute the fact that they are in a mundane club so he can’t just blurt out his true identity. ‘Maureen can see my tats!’ he settles on finally.  
  
That was the signal that someone could see the scars from his runes, which only people from the Shadow World could see. Nino nods at Aiba knowingly. Mundanes, like Nino’s hook up, couldn’t see the scars because Nino and Aiba were hiding them with glamors.  
  
Trust Aiba to find someone from the Shadow world in a mundane bar, ‘So she’s coming home with me-us!-to-uh-see them more closely. Do you want to come?’ The last question Aiba directs at the guy-Nino still doesn’t know his name. Nino wants to hit Aiba, there’s no way he can bring the guy back to the Institute and reveal the entirety of the Shadow World to him. But he wants to continue making out with him so much so that he thinks paying for a memory erasing spell might be worth it.  
  
He shakes that thought off.  
  
‘To see your tats?’ The guy asks with a sly smirk at Aiba. Nino bristles and wants to point out to him that Aiba has a date already. He wants to remind him that a few seconds ago, it was Nino’s face he was glued to. So clearly he’s committed to only flirting with Nino tonight.  
  
‘No silly! To see Nino’s!’  
  
‘You have tats?’ This one is directed at Nino who at this point just wants to lay his drunk head onto the counter and possibly expire there. Instead, he says, ‘I don’t!’  
  
‘Aaaah’ He looks a little disappointed. Unfortunately, catching onto this Aiba is quick to rectify the situation, ‘But! He has _other_ things you can look at.’  
  
‘Rea~~lly?’ He’s smirking at Nino now and Nino knows that somewhere in his future this man and Aiba will lead him to his death. But he finally bestows mercy on Nino’s mortification, ‘I’d love to look at Nino’s other _things._ ’ His lips curl around Nino, like he’s trying the name out and likes it. He realizes that he’s never really told the other man his name either. Nino feels a little lightheaded from the way his name sounds on his lips, ‘But I have to get going.’  
  
Wait. What?  
  
Before Nino can say or do anything else--stop him, get his number, throw his body at him, offer Aiba’s kidney in exchange for a date – the man has slid out of his seat and disappeared through the crowd.  
  
Aiba looks a little stunned and then says guiltily, ‘Sorry?’  
  
Nino just shakes his head at Aiba in a way that he hopes is reassuring and not angry, ‘It’s okay.’ He turns to Aiba’s date and can’t help but bite back his disappointment at the flash of her beautiful brown eyes, ‘Let’s go Maureen.’  
  
Aiba disappears with Maureen as soon as they arrive at the Institute. He can hear Aiba’s giggles and occasionally Maureen’s from the general vicinity of the second floor. Nino hopes that Aiba hasn’t stumbled into his room by mistake _again._ Unlike Nino, Aiba scores a lot which is fine since Aiba tries harder and his net is much more far-reaching. Usually if Nino meets someone attractive enough to wonder if Aiba has slept with them or will sleep with them, he probably already has or will. Nino obviously doesn’t have a problem with Aiba’s promiscuity, he’s just seen Aiba’s bare ass much more often that he’d like. He also doesn’t get how Aiba can be so indiscriminate. He can see someone and decide he wants to sleep with them without wanting to know more about who they are. Aiba never stopped to wonder if they were Downworlders. It’s probably because even if they were, Aiba wouldn’t care.  
  
He certainly doesn’t care that Maureen is one.  
  
Not that Nino cares either. Aiba can sleep with whoever he wants. But they just don’t know that much about Maureen. She could be dangerous.  
  
He stops to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and takes two aspirins from the medicine cabinet. He grabs the entire bottle to take to his room just in case he needs it in the morning. Feeling slightly proud at how practical he’s being despite everything spinning around, Nino stumbles to his room and flops onto his bed, waiting for the head rush to subside before shedding off his clothes and curling around his blanket.  
  
His phone dings then.  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi  
_Hope you got home okay~~_  
  
Nino is confused for a bit, before he realizes Ohno must be the man from the bar.  
  
The man he _made out_ with at the bar.  
  
The fact that he should find this really creepy crosses his mind for a second but for some reason _it fits_ Ohno perfectly. Mostly he’s just happy to have his number. And now a name to put to the fantasies he most certainly will be having.  
  
To: Ohno Satoshi  
_I did. Good night, creeper._  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi  
_I must have put my name wrong in your phone ;)_  
  
Nino manages a chuckle before drifting off to sleep. It doesn’t bother him that he doesn’t know much about Ohno Satoshi either.  
  
~*~  
  
Nino doesn’t really have a headache per say but he wakes up feeling like he’s been run over by a truck. He’s pretty sure it has more to do with the consecutive late nights he’s been pulling over the sudden influx of demon activity in Tokyo rather than last night’s drinking.  
  
He trudges down the stairs to see Aiba and Sho already in fighting gear. Before Nino can start stripping, Sho shoves a plate of eggs at him, ‘Take your weekend, Nino. We’re handling this.’  
  
Normally, Nino would argue but he is pretty sure that the only thing he’d be able to do in a fight right now is be a Nephilim shield. Maybe with a strength rune Aiba would be able to hurl him at a demon like a weapon, possibly bludgeoning it to death. Otherwise, his arms feel like noodles at his side and he’s feeling sluggish, his brain processing information at a snail's pace.  
  
‘So what’s the deal?’ He decides to let Sho and Aiba just tell him what needs to be done.  
  
‘Demon activity near Yokohama.’ Aiba looks way too gleeful for someone having to fight after a night of partying. He’s caressing the hilt of his seraph blade, like he can’t wait to use it.  
  
‘And a missing person who’s been found has reportedly stopped eating and leaving home.’ Sho informs him, which makes more sense because Sho hates fighting demons.  
  
‘I’m sure MatsuJun would love you accusing him of turning mundanes into vampires.’  
  
‘I’m not accusing MatsuJun of anything,’ Sho grits his teeth like the thought of MatsuJun disgusts him a little, ‘I’m just following up on intel about a missing person.’ Nino thinks Sho is a little _too_ hard in MatsuJun, the leader of the Tokyo vampire clan. The guy is alright if a little eccentric.  
  
Sho used to live at the Institute with them before the old Heads retired. Due to his natural diplomatic skills and pretty stellar fighting abilities, despite his reluctance to fight, Sho was offered the position as Head. Both Nino and Aiba had thought that was what Sho was aiming for since the very beginning but he had surprised them all by turning down the position and moving out. Now he lives in an apartment close to the Institute and works for Nino and Aiba part-time while simultaneously working as a free-lance journalist. They see him on television sometimes.  
  
‘And that’s why you’re carrying a seraph blade? For intel?’ Sho manages a small smile at Nino’s jibe but before he can respond Aiba has wrapped an affectionate arm around Sho’s shoulder, ‘He’s gonna join me after, for some good old fashioned demon slaying.’  
  
Nino digs into his breakfast with an approving shrug, reassured that neither of them are going to cause a war or get killed.  
  
‘By the way, Yoko called and said the meeting with the werewolf clan needs to be pushed back till later in the evening.’ Aiba informs him.  
  
‘Great. Enough time for you to get back.’  
  
‘Aaaand. For you to find last night’s cutie from the bar.’ Aiba adds suggestively. Even though Sho is trying to act nonchalant and uninterested, Nino can see him perk up in interest.  
  
‘I’m not going to use the latest Shadowhunter technology to stalk a mundane.’  
  
Aiba pouts at him. For some reason Nino doesn’t feel like telling them that he has cutie’s number already. It’s too early for Aiba and Sho to start the big brother act. Mostly Sho, Aiba just wants him to have sex.  
  
‘Man I just want you to have sex.’ Aiba says two seconds after Nino finishes having that thought. Nino sometimes wonders if he’s so connected to the idiot because they’re best friends and have known each other since the beginning of his memory or because they’re _parabatai_ and that’s the curse of having this stupid bond.  
  
Thankfully Sho steps in, ‘Aiba-san, we really need to get going.’  
  
Nino pulls his phone out once they’ve left.  
  
To: Ohno Satoshi  
_Aiba thinks you’re a cutie._  
  
He doesn’t really expect it but the phone buzzes a minute later.  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi  
_You’re friend from last night? He’s cute. Do you want to set me up with him?_  
  
This bastard. He typed quickly.  
  
To: Ohno Satoshi  
_No._  
  
He had put in an exclamation point after ‘No’ at first and decided it looked too desperate and ended up using a period instead.  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi  
_Good…Then? ;)_  
  
Nino took a deep breath. Seriously if this guy ditches him again or tells him he’s busy this weekend Nino will just stop. One measly kiss. By measly he means electrifying but...that’s like whatever. Kissing strangers is always like that. Right?  
  
_Right???_  
  
To: Ohno Satoshi  
_I’m free this afternoon._  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi  
_I’m feeding pigeons in Ueno right now._  
  
To: Ohno Satoshi  
_…And?_  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi  
_You should come._  
  
Nino’s going. Of course, he’s going. Giving into whimsy and in this case, terrible date ideas, is his specialty. After all, Aiba Masaki is his parabatai and best friend and Nino’s willpower is paper-thin. He complains a lot to make up for it. But he doesn’t say that he’s going until he’s there. Ueno is huge so he needs to know Ohno’s exact location and he texts him to ask. Nino hopes Ohno that has been squirming with anticipation up until now, regretting not inviting Nino out to some fancy and _expensive_ restaurant.  
  
But if Ohno is panicking there’s no trace of it either in his reply text which is just the entrance number he’s closest to or his face when Nino sits down next to him.  
  
‘You know only 70 year old retirees do this, right?’ Nino says as way of greeting. Ohno smiles but doesn’t comment further to Nino’s jibe. Damnit, it had taken Sho at least 10 years to learn to not engage with Nino when he was being cheeky and sarcastic. Ohno seems to have figured it out already.  
  
Looking at his expression, as he’s calmly throwing crumbs at pigeons, serenity seems to be his thing. Collecting this tiny bit of knowledge about Ohno is rather exhilarating.  
  
‘Nice to meet you. I’m Ohno Satoshi.’ Ohno says with a pleasant smile on his face. He only looks at Nino briefly before he turns his attention back to the pigeons. And yeah, he is just as beautiful in the daylight as he was in the dim lighting of the club. In a way, Nino’s glad that last night wasn’t all just alcohol. He still can’t explain why three seconds of Ohno’s smile makes him flush. It must be the heat. Even though they’re in the shade the breeze is somewhat muggy. Nino decides he’s getting a hot flash like a pregnant lady, and definitely not blushing because ‘last night’s cutie’ smiled at him.  
  
When the silence stretches, Ohno looks at him again and Nino’s insides squirm. Eventually, Nino realizes, that Ohno was waiting for him to reply to his earlier statement. Ohno wanted Nino to introduce himself so he could find out his name.  
  
Finally, some leverage.  
  
‘You’re not getting my name that easy! I need to be woo-ed.’ Ohno nods, like Nino’s strange reluctance to not tell his date his name is completely expected.  
  
Ohno buys him ice cream.  
  
It’s a relief against the heat but also because it is hot, the ice cream starts dribbling down Nino’s hand and he can’t lick it up fast enough. He’s feeling sticky and gross. Nino wonders idly if this is Ohno wooing him. Ohno, on the other hand, just pops the entire popsicle into his mouth and has appeared to have finished it in 10 seconds. Nino’s ice cream might be melting because he’s too distracted by the knowledge that Ohno probably doesn’t have a gag reflex.  
  
Ohno looks at him distressed for a moment before he pulls Nino’s hand with the ice cream dripping all over it and just starts eating the ice cream, making sure to get the drops from the sides of the cone. And Ohno’s tongue is pink against the vanilla and closer than is good for Nino’s sanity. When Nino says ‘Oi!’ and attempts to eat some of it as well Ohno only responds with ‘you’re wasting it’ before he’s back at it. Usually, Nino thinks he’s pretty expensive to woo but right this instant with Ohno’s tongue inches from his own mouth, Nino is feeling pretty wooed. With ice cream and a greedy, pink tongue.  
  
They finish the cone together and Nino finds a public restroom to wash the stickiness off his hands. When he returns to their bench Ohno is dozing off.  
  
‘Oi! Ojii-san!’ Nino says loudly, directly into Ohno’s ear. Ohno startles and Nino laughs at him. Ohno pouts. Nino finds that way too adorable. He’s only just a wee bit worried that Ohno thinks he’s mean. But Ohno’s mood seems to lighten as soon as Nino’s sitting beside him, their shoulders brushing.  
  
They talk some more and judge the couples that walk by, pointedly ignoring that they are technically one of them. Eventually, he lets Ohno take his afternoon nap. In probably every other case, this would make for a terrible date but Nino kind of enjoys the familiarity of it. They’re not trying to impress each other. He pulls his DS out and has to bite back a smile when Ohno’s dozing head thunks onto his shoulder.  
  
He’s sorry when he has to leave and shakes Ohno awake to say goodbye. They stare awkwardly at other for a second until Ohno clicks his tongue and drags Nino close to him. The kiss is chaste and lasts only a few precious seconds. But it's sticky sweet and makes Nino’s stomach flip. He’s probably grinning like an idiot.  
  
When he’s back at the institute Aiba and Sho are already there and there are bandages wrapped around Aiba’s wrists. Nino feels guilty, usually he’s able to sense when Aiba’s in danger. Stupid _parabatai_ bond and whatnot.  
  
Maybe he was too distracted on his date. Maybe it wasn’t worth it if he was letting his friends down.  
  
‘Shit dude was that demons?’ He hopes he can keep the guilt out of his face.  
  
Aiba smiles sheepishly. ‘I might have fallen down.’  
  
‘Onto glass shards in an empty alleyway.’ Sho supplies helpfully to quah Nino’s guilt, ‘But no, no demons. Heavy presence though, I’m afraid there’s going to be some sort of rendezvous soon.’ Sho is typing away on one of the screens. Nino can see that he’s running one of the demon sensing programs. ‘I’m trying to get some probable locations. But we’re going to need a warlock to pin this down.’  
  
‘I’ll call Toma!’ Aiba offers.  
  
‘I’ll call him.’ Sho decides, ‘You two prep for the meeting with the werewolf clan. The New York delegate is here so you can’t just wing it cause you’re good friends with Yoko’  
  
A thought crosses his mind before he can leave to do prep, ‘What about the missing person that doesn’t eat?’  
  
‘Diarrhea.’  
  
‘MatsuJun would love that.’  
  
‘He. Won’t. Find. Out’  
  
~*~  
  
He raps on the door to the werewolf clan’s hideout three times, waits five seconds, then seven more times. It’s an abandoned toy warehouse. Or maybe just an ordinary abandoned warehouse the clan then decorated with toys. Nino was always a little fuzzy on the details. The clan’s leader, Yoko, was a little eccentric. In fact, Nino isn’t exactly sure who the clan alpha is but they’re all a little on the eccentric side. Their main contact person, Yoko, opens the door.  
  
‘You’re supposed to knock eight times on the last one.’  
  
‘Why do you even make us do this? Can’t you smell us or something?’  
  
‘I’m pretty sure that’s a CCTV.’ Aiba points up to what is obviously a camera trained right on the entrance.  
  
‘It’s more fun this way.’  
  
Nino quashes down on the urge to hit Yoko upside the head. Even though normally, he wouldn’t think twice about it, it wouldn’t do to hit the supposed leader of the Tokyo werewolf clan on an official meeting.  
  
Yoko straightens up and looks more serious than Nino’s ever seen him, ‘The New York delegate is waiting.’ When they walk through the door that Yoko is pointing at, Nino immediately wants to bury his head into the floor. Possibly, also his body.  
  
Trust Aiba to hook up with, out of every person in Tokyo, the New York werewolf delegate.  
  
‘Maureen!’Aiba screams and to Nino’s surprise Maureen stands up with a pleased expression.  
  
‘Aiba.’ She says, much less enthusiastic but clearly pleased, ‘It’s so nice to see you again.’ Aiba has the presence of mind to shake her hand and not pull her into a bear hug like Nino was afraid he’d do. Nino is glad though that Aiba is one of those sweet, generous one-night stands and not a ‘kicks you out right after’ asshole. From what he’s heard from past significant others, his considerable prowess doesn’t hurt the good impression either.  
  
Nino shakes her hand next and Maureen nods at him, indicating that she remembers him too. In fact, she looks a little sympathetic and Nino remembers that as far as she remembers his pull had run out on him. If only she knew. Usually, Nino loved goading, but for some reason he decides to keep quiet, spurred on by the fact that this was still a political meeting.  
  
If Yoko was curious how they knew each other, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he prompts Nino and Aiba to read out the Clave’s new policy and terms of Downworlder relations.  
  
Maureen clears her throat, ‘Clearly, the werewolf clans feel like an alliance is for the best,’ she pauses to nod at Yoko who nods back, ‘Shadowhunters have proved their commitment to the continued survival of all creatures during the war and your terms of the Accords are mostly satisfactory. However, we, the werewolf and vampire clans, feel like a sign of good faith would come through more representation and intellectual exchange.’  
  
‘The vampire clan? You’ve talked to MatsuJun?  
  
Maureen nods, ‘We both feel that the more we interact, the easier it will be to get past the huge amounts of prejudice in the Shadowhunter community against us. And vice versa. We’re trying to organize the other Downworlders to join in this way of thinking but of course we need the Clave to be on board or its all for naught.’  
  
‘What are you thinking?’  
  
‘Representation on the Clave itself and scholars in the Academy in Idris.’  
  
Nino didn’t think it was a bad idea. Really, he thought it was only fair. Downworlders amassed an immense amount and variety of powers and it was nearly impossible to fight demons without their help. Even before when the Clave refused to recognize them officially as allies and equals, Shadowhunters would go to Downworlders for help all the time.  
  
But.  
  
‘That doesn't sound easy. Maybe allowing a few scholars, the Clave might go for but to have Downworlders sit in as part of the Clave? Nephilim are creatures of tradition and the Clave is the ultimate keeper of those traditions.’ Nino didn’t particularly want to sound like he was against their demands but it was also his duty to remind them what they could expect. Throwing out an alliance because they got too greedy was, in his opinion, the opposite of combatting prejudice.  
  
‘That’s why we need the individual Institutes to put pressure on the Clave. Here…’ Maureen pushes a document towards them, ‘We’ve drawn up this proposal and its being handed to every Shadowhunter Institute; we would like you to take some time to read it through and back us up on this. Questions to be directed to your local clans of course.’ Maureen doesn’t falter in her speech, probably practiced to perfection. Nino was reassured by the fact that the clans had discussed through their demands and had drawn up a proposal. Nino pulls the document towards himself to skim over it so he can address any glaring errors; he pushes it towards Aiba so they can look over it together  
  
‘It says that you only require a werewolf and warlock representative,’ when both Yoko and Maureen nod, Nino continues, ‘you said you’ve already talked to MatsuJun. How can I be sure that he’s okay with it?’  
  
‘How sweet of you to be concerned about me, Ninomiya-san.’ A voice emerges from the shadows startling Nino, ‘but I agree with the terms.’  
  
‘Geez MJ! Do you have to be such a creeper?’ He asks annoyed, even more so that Maureen and Yoko are trying to suppress smiles.  
  
‘It’s more fun this way.’ He says, parroting what Yoko said to him earlier. But Nino knows just as the knocking thing was a test to see if they would follow Downworlder rules, this was a test to see if he cared about their interests. Whether they could trust him to represent their claims to the Clave. He’s glad he passed and is just a little wistful at the oblivious Aiba, still pouring over the document, who automatically has all their trust. He looks at the looks of utter concentration on Aiba’s face as he’s still reading and thinks _no, not automatically._  
  
‘Vampires are stuck in a bit of a civil war over Camille Belcourt and we can’t spare anyone for Idris. There is, however, a five year revision clause to protect our interests.’ MatsuJun explains.  
  
‘So you have an idea who these reps will be?’ At the silence that ensues Nino feels like he fumbled somehow, so he continues in a placating tone, ‘I just wanted to know, to make a fair judgement about the proposal.  
  
‘Nothing is set in stone but Luke Garroway from the New York clan has stepped up for the task from the werewolf side. Unfortunately, none of the high warlocks are available presently to commit…’  
  
Nino raises his eyebrows in a _please continue_ gesture. By this time, Aiba was done with the document and is leaning in intently as well.  
  
‘But there is one High Warlock not accounted for. He’s been missing for some time now and if we could just find him. Maybe he’s just bored enough to go for it.’  
  
‘You seem to have a really solid plan there.’ Nino remarks sarcastically, ‘maybe just leave the warlock thing out for now. Might be for the best.’  
  
‘No. The Nephilim are the most indebted to warlocks and in turn warlocks have the best knowledge of the Nephilim psyche and politics. We have to try for this.’ Nino thinks about the fat check he writes Toma every month, even after the ‘friendship’ discount and cringes. He doesn't agree that he’s indebted to warlocks per say but it rings true that out of every Downworld creature he interacts with, Toma knows the most about what the Institute does.  
  
‘Fine. I trust that you’ll find this High Warlock who doesn’t want to be found.’ Nino sighs and tucks the proposal neatly inside his folder. Yoko, Maureen and MatsuJun exchange unsure looks.  
  
‘Actually, Nino.’ Yoko starts, ‘We’re hoping that you might be able to find him.’  
  
‘Me?’  
  
‘Yes. We’re looking for the High Warlock of Tokyo.’  
  
~*~  
  
Ohno takes him out to ramen for their next date. Nino doesn’t particularly like ramen but Ohno loves it and Nino is starting to find out he enjoys that, Ohno’s excitement about things. He’s generally quiet but has these sudden bursts of excitement that makes Nino’s insides flutter. Nino doesn’t like ramen but he likes how Ohno’s face lights up on the first bite. Ohno ends up eating most of his bowl too while Nino picks at the gyoza. The beer is delicious and cool against his throat but warms up his cheeks and he laughs generously at Ohno’s antics.  
  
Ohno isn’t particularly hilarious but he’s rather odd and does odd things. Like how Ohno doesn’t like negi but eats it anyway because he doesn’t want to disappoint the owner and his nose crinkles with every bite of it. Managing a half-hearted _umai_ after every bite. He’s also offended when Nino picks out his yolk and demands that Nino at least try to break it into his soup.  
  
He’s still laughing at Ohno when Ohno takes his hand and doesn’t question where Ohno leads him. Nino doesn’t think Ohno has any particular aim and he’s not complaining about spending more time with him but they eventually stop in front of Ohno’s apartment.  
  
‘This is me.’ Ohno says and Nino laughs again.  
  
‘Usually, you’re supposed to walk your date to their apartment.’  
  
‘You won’t tell me your name, I didn’t think you’d give me your address.’ Nino knows that Ohno is right. It’s not like Nino doesn’t want Ohno in his living space. Oh, he’d very much like that. But the Institute would only look like a broken down shrine to Ohno because of the glamour and Nino can’t exactly explain why the insides look similar to the Naicho headquarters.  
  
Furthermore, inside he’d have to deal with Aiba’s nosing around. Maybe, this is why Sho moved out. Maybe he was dating a mundane in secret, too. They must be very serious by now, if they were dating since Sho moved out to be with her. Nino finds himself wondering if he and Ohno will get to that point.  
  
‘Oi’ Ohno is waving his hand in front of his face, ‘Do you want to come up?’  
  
Nino’s a guy, so he can guess the range of things Ohno wants to do once they’re up in his apartment even though Ohno’s eyes are wide and innocent. He doesn’t really mind. He wants the same things. Ohno will have to give him beer first though and maybe some snacks.  
  
Nino needed to be wooed after all.  
  
Ohno heads straight for the fridge as Nino is still putting on the guest slippers. He follows Ohno to the kitchen. It’s as though Ohno can read his mind because there’s two beer cans on the counter and Ohno is cutting some tofu into little bite sized squares. The image fills Nino up with a warm glow and before he knows it, ‘Ninomiya Kazunari.’  
  
Ohno stops cutting, ‘huh?’  
  
‘My name. Ninomiya Kazunari.’  
  
They breathe for a few seconds.  
  
And then.  
  
‘Would you like bonito or nori on your tofu, Kazu?’  
  
The lust that courses through Nino at the way Ohno says his first name so casually unsettles him. He can’t really think of an answer over how lightheaded he feels.  
  
‘Or would you like both…Kazu-chan?’ Ohno takes a step towards him, like he can tell how close to pouncing him Nino is right now. He probably can.  
  
Ohno tilts his head with a small pout.  
  
He definitely can.  
  
Nino doesn’t have to bother hiding it then. In two strides Nino’s pushed Ohno up against the counter.  
  
He wants to say something witty, let Ohno know that he’s not buying his coy little games. But really he wants to kiss him. So he does. Even though Nino pushes against him hard in sealing their lips together, Ohno hooks a hand around his shoulders and slows the pace down to sliding, lazy kisses. It’s warm and he’s tingling everywhere they brush against each other. Nino knows what he wants though. He slides his hands down to cup Ohno’s ass and pulls their hips fully together. Nino has wanted to cop a feel ever since Ohno had walked away from him the other night at the bar. It feels as magnificent in his palms as it had looked. He squeezes. Ohno grunts and Nino pushes his tongue past Ohno’s lips. When they break for air Ohno says, ‘Bed?’ Nino nods and Ohno pulls him towards the bedroom.  
  
Suddenly Ohno stops and Nino’s chest bumps into his side, ‘The tofu will go bad.’ Ohno whispers worriedly and Nino laughs as Ohno scurries to put the tofu in the fridge. He’s back, sliding his hands around Nino’s waist and leads him hurriedly to his bedroom.  
  
Ohno pushes Nino down on the bed and doesn’t delay in climbing on top of him, pulling him into a searing kiss. When Nino opens his mouth with the intention of sliding their tongues together, he yawns instead.  
  
Nino looks up at him in horror and Ohno for all of ten seconds stares dumbstruck. But then there’s an upturn to his lips in the start of a smile, soon he’s guffawing, holding his sides as he shakes with it. He slides off Nino and has curled into him as he laughs; Nino hits him upside the head.  
  
When Ohno finally stops, he wraps an arm around Nino’s middle, ‘It’s okay if you sleep, you let me nap last time.’ Nino wants to argue but now that he’s lying down his eyes are starting to drag close. He and Aiba had spent most of the last three nights pouring over the Institutes transactions and work log book to find signs of anyone or thing that would clue them into the identity of the High Warlock of Tokyo. Nino is running mostly on coffee and willpower at this point. They haven’t found anything useful so far.  
  
Soon he’s drifted off, warmed by beer and Ohno’s body curled around him.  
  
~*~  
  
He half expects Aiba to be making lewd comments about him spending the night out but when he checks around the Institute, Aiba is fast asleep in his room. Relieved, Nino picks up the pillow Aiba’s thrown off the middle of the night and gently edges it under his head. Aiba stirs, ‘good morning,’ he murmurs and Nino says it back, urging him to go back to sleep with a gentle pat to Aiba’s head.  
  
Aiba snuggles in deeper into his blankets, ‘Sho’s coming at 10. I’ll wake up then.’  
  
‘You still have 2 hours.’ Nino whispers as he’s tiptoeing out of the room.  
  
Aiba’s sleep heavy voice stops him, ‘Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t home last night.’ Nino’s heart sinks at the promise of a thorough questioning in Aiba’s words.  
  
Nino distracts himself from the impending Aiba inquisition by looking up all the people he doesn’t recognize from the Institute transaction logbook. He spreads out a couple of encyclopedias and his laptop with the online Shadow world historical database.  
  
It’s mostly for show though. He’s just thinking back to how cute Ohno looked sleeping. He couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss goodbye to Ohno’s lips. He’s pretty sure Ohno wouldn’t mind. He’s still spacing out when Aiba walks in. He’s nursing a coffee and still in his pyjamas.  
  
‘So?’  
  
‘Nothing warlock-like yet.’ Nino announces.  
  
‘Very funny, Nino. You’re happy, texting all the time and now you spent the night outside the Institute. You wouldn’t even stay over at Sho’s slumber party. Who’s the guy?’  
  
‘You mean when you passed out on his couch after drinking too much and I didn’t want to deal with Sho’s immense ‘no homo’ while in bed with him?’  
  
‘Sho isn’t ‘no homo.’ A far reaching sexual prowess just makes him nervous.’  
  
‘My sexual prowess has thus far reached nothing’  
  
‘Hence, my point that he wouldn’t- Nino don’t change the subject.’  
  
Nino sighs, ‘I’ve been seeing the guy from the bar.’  
  
‘What bar? Oh wait- _you mean you found the cutie from the bar!?_ Why didn’t you tell me?’ Aiba switches from excited to mildly hurt in a second while asking the last question. His coffee swishes dangerously in the mug he’s jostling about. Nino puts his laptop back in its case with a sigh.  
  
‘It’s new. He’s a mundane. I just generally wanted to keep him away from all the Shadowhunterness.’  
  
‘Wait so I can’t meet him?’ And Aiba looks like such a kicked puppy that Nino can’t bear it any longer, ‘I didn’t say that. I just don’t want him getting into any crazy shadowhunter stuff. It’s bad enough that I’m hanging out with him. He just has no way of protecting himself.’  
  
‘There’s ways around that, you know.’  
  
‘Aiba I’m not going to tell him about our world after a week of dating! He’s going to think I’m crazy.’  
  
Aiba scratches his head, ‘You could always rune up his house without him knowing. Maybe we should ask Toma.’ Nino chuckles, ‘I can’t afford Toma.’ He replies even though he’s sure Aiba was joking. At least, Nino’s sure that he’s mostly joking.  
  
‘Hey tell you what. If you promise not to follow us on a date, I’ll introduce you two. I can bring him to Sho’s or something.’  
  
Aiba mock gasps, ‘You want to introduce him to Shokaa-san?? You must be serious!’ Before Nino can throw something at him the alarm at someone approaching the Institute goes off. They hurry downstairs even though it’s probably just Aiba forgetting to enter Sho’s expected arrival into the security system.  
  
But when they check the cameras, it’s Toma. Toma never comes to the Institute without being called. Nino has a sinking feeling as he opens the door for him.  
  
‘I’ve been tracking demon activity like Sho-kun asked and I think you should see this.’  
  
‘This?’  
  
‘Well there’s an immense amount of demon energy. Like greater demon level, like two greater demon level energy coming from this one area. But it’s daylight so I can’t exactly see any demons. I’m not sure what that means and I’d really rather not go there alone…or you know, at all.’ Toma is jittery and sputters through most of the speech. Toma’s nervousness doesn’t bode too well for whatever it is they are going to investigate but Nino pushes that to the back of his mind as they pull on their gear. Aiba has run off to get them seraph blades, while Nino is drawing strength and agility runes on his arms.  
  
‘Toma, portal us there.’ At Toma’s dubious look Nino clicks his turn and makes a hurry gesture, ‘we don’t even know where to go. You can leave after you take us.’  
  
Toma is opening a portal by the time Aiba comes back and throws him a seraph blade. The blade glows bright blue when he catches it and Nino swishes it twice, testing it before tucking it into his gear. It’s bigger than what he would have selected for himself but Aiba likes to go in with his guns blazing.  
  
‘Let’s go guys,’ Toma says holding out his hands for them to take. They don’t know what place they should be imagining when they step throught the portal, so they’re banking on Toma to get them there. Nino hopes Toma doesn’t freak out and take them back to his apartment instead.  
  
The air hits him in the chest like a physical shove. It’s thick and he has a hard time breathing, It’s not very sunny out but the heat feels smoldering. He sees the portal close and Toma hasn’t left through it. Nino knew Toma’s nonchalance for their safety was put on. Toma inches closer to him though and the three of them huddle back to back as they take a look around, mind sluggish and body feeling heavy despite the agility runes.  
  
Nino suddenly realizes where they are. He passed this street coming back from Ohno’s apartment this morning. For the first time Nino does something he’s never done before.  
  
He panics.  
  
He feels a ripple. He knows the other two feel it too because they collectively move away from it. But Ohno’s apartment is around the corner, just past where they can feel the energy emanating the strongest.  
  
‘Toma! Toma, I need you to go somewhere!’  
  
The next ripple sends them to their knees on the street. They stand up quickly, but they really, really can’t move around much.  
  
‘Nino, I think we need to leave.’ It’s Aiba whispering in his ear. He didn’t know the three of them had huddled so close together. Aiba knows as well as he does that their job is to neutralize every demon threat they encounter but they’re not going to be of much use like this, unable to move.  
  
‘Toma I think you should take us back.’ It’s Aiba again.  
  
‘No! _we_ need to figure out what this is.’ Nino says, ‘And Toma needs to- _he can’t just say that he wants Toma to be Ohno’s personal bodyguard_ -he needs to go, he needs to make sure the neighborhood is safe.’ He’s a Shadowhunter and no one human life is more important than the other. But if he can’t directly ask Toma to protect Ohno he can make sure it happens anyway.  
  
‘Fuck Nino! You guys will die if I leave you.’ Toma has his hands up like he’s trying to shield them from the energy, but there’s sweat pooling at his temples and his hair is sticking to his forehead. It doesn’t seem like he’s succeeding too well. Aiba has his blade out and is slicing through the air. Aiba has pushed their little huddle the tiniest bit closer to where they feel the energy coming the strongest.  
  
‘Nino! Nino! Call Sho! Warn him! Tell him to bring back up!’ Aiba looks frantic and Nino thinks he might be screaming but his voice comes to him as though from a great distance, small and tinny. They’re inching closer still, Aiba with his frantic swishing and Toma’s shield around them. Nino’s got his blade in one hand and his phone in the other. He’s slicing through the air too and he can feel himself cutting through thick, almost liquid something. He means to call Sho, he really does.  
  
But.  
  
‘Oh-chan?’  
  
‘Nino? _Nino_?’ Ohno screams his name out the second time sensing something is wrong by how faint Nino sounds.  
  
‘Oh-chan!’ He says again, stronger this time, for Ohno. He needs Ohno to believe him, ‘Oh-chan! Are you home? Don’t leave your house!’  
  
‘Nino? Nino, where are you? Are you here?’ Nino doesn’t really register much around him, doesn’t really hear Ohno talking to him or Aiba screaming at him to call Sho. But he remembers the sketches strewn about Ohno’s floor when from when he stayed over.  
  
‘Oh-chan! Close all windows and doors!’ He doesn’t know if Ohno can understand him, doesn’t know if he’s slurring, ‘Listen! You’re good at drawing, right? Draw crosses and any religious symbols you can think of all over—’  
  
He sees the phone a few feet away from him and realizes that he’s on the ground. The earthquake has knocked him down. Nino’s face feels warm and it’s not just the thick air this time, his vision is clouded with the blood trickling into his eyes. The Shadowhunter in him has his blade still clutched in his hand. It comes in handy when he catches a demon ready to jump him from the corner of his eyes.  
  
He sticks his blade out and by freak luck pierces into the demon’s mouth, flared out in a big square that’s taken up most of its face, teeth bordering the entirety of its giant mouth. He can feel its enormous worm-like body squirming on top of him. In a burst of strength he didn’t know he could muster at this point, he flings the demon off him and pierces the blade through its heart. The demon is starting to disappear but he can see that even before he attacked it, the demon’s skin was slowly blistering and disintegrating in the sun. He lands on his hands and knees and he’s fighting off unconsciousness.  
  
He can see Aiba fighting a few steps away from him and frantically looking for Toma. But he can’t see much through the haze of sweat and blood.  
  
Finally, everything goes dark.  
  
~*~  
He’s too used to waking up at the Institute infirmary to be surprised anymore by the bright green walls being the first thing he sees in the morning. He is a little surprised, though, that he’s waking up at all.  
  
But he’s the most surprised at the slightly drowsy look and rounded cheeks he sees juxtaposed against those green walls instead of Aiba’s teary, grateful face.  
  
‘Oh-chan?’ He murmurs and Ohno smiles wanly, like the worry still refuses to leave him although Nino is awake. There’s a lot of questions as to Ohno’s presence next to his bed, holding his hand. Suddenly the thought that Ohno got hurt flashes through Nino in a panic.  
  
Before either of them can say anything else though, Aiba’s teary, grateful face makes a dash towards Nino and he’s launched himself on top of him. Nino wants to tell Aiba he’s heavy or push him off, be a little mean so things feel normal. But dammit, he feels kind of teary too. He really thought he would die back there and he knows just how hard that would be for Aiba.  
  
‘Aiba-san’ Ohno’s voice chimes in softly after a few breathes, like he isn’t sure if he should interrupt them, ‘I don’t think Nino’s ribs have exactly healed yet.’ Nino only feels the searing pain through his chest when Aiba scrambles off him, spouting apology after apology and wiping at his tears haphazardly. Nino wants to know a million and one things. About how he survived, how they got out, what exactly all that was and what the fuck Ohno was doing inside the Institute calmly like he’s been around the Shadow World all his life. But Ohno is humming softly, rubbing soft circles on the inside of his wrist and Nino is just so tired.  
  
Before the next thought forms in his head, he’s asleep.  
  
The next time he’s awake, his head is much clearer and there’s a distinct lack of pain. Ohno protests when he sits up suddenly, pulling his hand away from within Ohno’s own. Nino runs with the last thought that was in his head before he fell asleep, about how comfortable Ohno is at the Institute.  
  
‘What are you?’ Nino spits out. He doesn’t mean to sound quite so accusing or angry. His heart twinges at the look of shock on Ohno’s face. When the silence stretches, Aiba, who Nino only now notices was also in the room pipes in, ‘He drew your iratze.’  
  
‘My iratze? Then you’re a Shadowhunter?’ Nino’s rage and his need to be gentle with Ohno, to understand him are at war with each other. His rage seems to be winning, if Ohno’s crumpled face is any indication. But Nino doesn’t relent, doesn’t reach out to link their hands together again, like he wants to. Liars never bode well for Shadowhunters in the long run. He doesn’t care if Ohno healed him and probably saved his life.  
  
‘I’m not.’ Ohno says and takes a breathe. Nino should know that Ohno isn’t done. That he talks slowly and takes his time but the next question is out before he can help it, ‘Then how did you use a stele? How can you draw runes?’ Ohno cringes at the barrage Nino sends his way and a hand comes to rest on Nino’s shoulder. It’s Aiba and Nino deflates a little under the touch. Nino doesn’t know if the intention was to calm him or support him but Nino feels steadier, a little less likely to bite Ohno’s head off.  
  
Ohno takes a deep breath and he speaks faster this time, ‘I have Nephilim blood. But I am not a Shadowhunter. I can only do certain things, like using steles but runes don’t work on me.’ He looks around and finally finding out what he’s looking for walks across the room to pick up a seraph blade. It flickers a few times in his hand but doesn’t light up like it would for a Shadowhunter.  
  
He drops it.  
  
‘I’m not Angel enough.’ Ohno adds a little self-deprecatingly.  
  
‘Then what are you?’ Nino says it softer this time. He tries to make it inquisitive and not accusing. But it doesn’t work. Nino doesn’t know who or even what he was dating this whole time. It shouldn’t matter, it doesn’t really matter but Nino likes to know the situation he’s in. His life is not easy, not just in terms of mortality but also in terms of keeping up traditions and expectations. In many ways, his job and societal status was just as important as his life.  
  
It was the same for all Nephilim.  
  
If Ohno was part of the Shadow World then he’s seen Nino’s runes, he knows what Nino was. He should know why the truth would be important to Nino.  
  
‘Did you know who I was? That I was Head of the Tokyo Institute?’ Ohno looks a little ashamed when he looks down. Ohno not being able to look at him makes him even more angry.  
  
‘Nino I was too busy fighting off demons. He saved your life by healing you.’ Aiba isn’t siding with Ohno, he’s only stating fact but he says it softly, placatingly. Nino needs to calm down for the sake of his own injuries if not Ohno.  
  
‘Leave.’  
  
And it’s the thousandth time today that Ohno looks like Nino’s punched him in the gut. His jaw falls a little open like he’s just gasped and his fingers tremble as he grabs his jacket. He stands there for a little bit just looking at Nino. He’s almost about to say something but doesn’t. Nino realizes that he’s waiting, for Nino to show some sign that he still wants him back at some point, to allow him to touch Nino or kiss him. It bothers him that he can read Ohno already, has gotten used to decoding the vast amount of things the man would rather leave unsaid. But Nino doesn’t relent to either Ohno or the prickings of his own heart.  
  
Ohno leaves.  
  
Nino heaves out the breathe he’s been holding.  
  
‘That’s not how I imagined being introduced to your boyfriend,’ Aiba says, it seems like he was trying to crack a joke but it comes out strained instead, ‘Or you know re-meeting him, I guess.’  
  
Boyfriend.  
  
He’s just fought with his boyfriend. Nino doesn’t know enough about relationships to predict whether that was a fight a couple can come back from. He lies back down, suddenly tired.  
  
‘How long have I been out?  
  
‘Two days.’  
  
‘Breaking up within the week must be a new record. Even for us.’ Nino tries to joke because he definitely doesn’t want to cry. Aiba chuckles to humor him, ‘You don’t have to break up if you don’t want to.’ Aiba hesitates again which is strange since tact isn’t Aiba’s finest point, ‘He was here the whole time. He really cares about you.’  
  
‘I need to be briefed.’ Nino does what he knows best, goes straight for the business.  
  
‘Sho’s making a powerpoint. I saw him minimize MS Paint when I walked into the room.’  
  
‘Great.’ Nino says wryly.  
  
Aiba chuckles for real this time.  
  
When Aiba leaves, Nino notices for the first time that Toma is napping in the bed next to him, curled up in a bright pink blanket that matches his own. Sometimes Nino regrets letting Aiba take charge of the infirmary renovations and restocking but Toma looks adorable curled up in his fluffy blanket. Naturally, Nino throws almonds at him until he wakes up.  
  
‘Did anyone tell you, you’re kind of an asshole.’ Toma says around a yawn.  
  
Nino laughs, ‘I’m bored, entertain me.’  
  
‘You just don’t want to think about your boyfriend.’  
  
Also low on the tact? Toma. Nino is surrounded by idiots.  
  
‘Well, consider it punishment for eavesdropping.’  
  
‘I could tell you a story.’  
  
‘The story of how we got here?’  
  
‘I thought Sho is drawing you a picturebook.’  
  
‘That’s exactly what I’m worried about.’  
  
Toma laughs as though he knows exactly what Nino is talking about. The last time Sho ‘drew’ them a tactical plan Nino was waiting under a tree that was actually supposed to have been a dumpster and Aiba spent the evening chasing raccoons instead of a man with glasses.  
  
Toma takes a deep breath and stares at the ceiling like he’s thinking, ‘Let’s see. From what I remember, when that earthquake or whatever hit, cracks started appearing on the street and we were suddenly swarmed with demons. Aiba started killing the ones closest to us and the sun melted the rest. They were coming out of some sort of rift with The Void and I sealed it just barely, draining most of my energy. That’s when I passed out. I don’t know how we got out of there.’  
  
‘A rift with The Void?’ Nino curses inwardly, ‘is that why there’s so many demons lately? What fresh hell’ Toma nods miserably before picking up the almonds Nino threw onto his bed and popping them into his mouth  
  
When Sho pulls in Aiba and a projector an hour later, he looks like he’s the one in need of being in the infirmary. Sho’s hair is messy and there’s a bit of stubble on his chin. Which means he hasn’t been sleeping much and his morning routine is messed up. He gives Nino a hug before clearing his throat and starting the presentation as professional as ever.  
  
He pulls up a map of the area where they were attacked and Nino can see the word ‘POW!’ in a sharp edged cloud probably signifying the exact location. Toma snorts next to him, quickly turning it into a cough. Sho starts by pointing at a skull that he’s drawn a street down the ‘POW!’  
  
‘That is what I believe was the location of a rift with The Void before Toma closed it. I’ve been monitoring that location since then and there’s a faint amount of demon energy coming from there that has been getting incrementally stronger.’  
  
‘I don’t think my seal was strong enough.’ Toma blows out a raspberry, ‘I’m really young, you know? I don’t think at only 80 years I have the kind of power to seal such a big rift between parallel universes.’  
  
‘Thank you for solving that mystery. I’ve been in touch with the other Institutes that have reported an above normal demon activity this past month. Once they knew what they were looking for, we managed to find one or two more of these rifts.’ This time he pulls up a table of all rift locations so far, accompanied by a world map with more little skulls, signifying what Nino thinks are affected Institutes.  
  
‘The demon attacks have cooled down these last two days in Tokyo but the data from the monitoring software is indicating some patterned energy increments. I think there are more, maybe smaller rifts around Tokyo and we might need to conduct a sweep around Japan once the Clave can manage a team together. As you know, personnel is really low on this after the war.’  
  
‘What’s causing these rifts?’  
  
‘I think the war caused some kind of concentrated energy ripple through the dimension keeping this world and The Void apart. This is just a theory though, none of the other Institutes seemed to have found a better explanation.’  
  
‘And? Do we know how to permanently close them?’  
  
This time Sho looks at Toma for the answer.  
  
‘Were the other rifts closed permanently?’ Toma asks.  
  
‘Yes, there was a complete shutdown of demon energy from those locations.’  
  
‘Who made those seals?’  
  
‘The affiliated High Warlocks.’  
  
Toma scrunches his nose, ‘Sorry guys. That’s your answer. I’ve got at least another 200 years before I reach that status.’  
  
Nino’s heart sinks. He knows where this is going, ‘Can we request the assistance of any High Warlocks?’  
  
‘All known High Warlocks are closing rifts at their own locations.’  
  
‘Just great.’

~*~  
  
Ever since looking for the High Warlock of Tokyo became official Clave appointed business, Nino’s life was in short, living hell. He was buried under mountains of paperwork and the Clave had sent volume after volume of Warlock history and Shadowhunter interactions with Warlocks.  
  
The worst part was that his mother was the deliverer of said endless volumes. She works in the library at the Academy in Idris and has no doubt pulled strings to be able to visit her injured baby boy. Nino thinks that the ‘Nephilim Power Couples Through the Histories’ book was his mother’s personal addition to the official records sent to Tokyo. In case that was too subtle, his mother also insistently shows him pictures from her facebook album comprised entirely of herself and young Nephilim women.  
  
At least she bakes cookies that he can munch on in his misery.  
  
His mom ruffles his hair affectionately as she leaves him the plate of cookies and offers to show him a note taking template that helps her during research. Nino is a little apprehensive about working with his mother, despite her brilliance. She’s a terribly distracted woman and likes to distract herself with one cursed topic.  
  
‘Your sister wanted to send you a care package but I couldn’t carry it.’  
  
‘You mean you couldn’t force her to make me one.’  
  
His mom laughs, ‘She loves you, you know.’ Nino does. He loves her too. But they’re siblings and not the mushy kind. They don’t talk much either and his mother worries about that too. Worries that Nino is shutting himself in.  
  
‘You know sweetheart, you don’t have to be in crazy love to find a partner.’ She runs his hands through his hair, ‘People need companions and marriage is an excellent way to find and provide support.’  
  
He knows that it’s her terrible way of cheering him up or herself up. He’s not sure who needs it at this point. Even though his mother didn’t know why, she could tell that Nino was miserable. His mother knew a thing or two about loneliness and probably just wanted to save her son from that fate. She was convinced that the path to Nino’s happiness was through a solid and companionable relationship. In many ways, Nino doesn’t disagree. Nino has always been a bit of a loner and if not for Aiba would probably not interact with other beings outside of work for months.  
  
He knows she means well. But she brings it up often and everytime Nino wants to counter with coming out to her. Wants to see her delusions come crashing down. Sometimes he wishes he could just accept her hating him. But he can’t so he never comes out, quashes down those feelings of desperation and isolation and keeps trudging on in this lie.  
  
But he can hurt her in smaller ways. ‘Yeah you know a lot about love, huh?’ Her look of hurt soothes his own pain a little. He doesn’t enjoy it but he feels less stifled.  
  
Bringing up his father and her failed marriage is a low blow to her. But it’s a past that haunts Nino too, has fractured his own family. And even though he knows it’s not really her fault, Nino sometimes copes by blaming her for it.  
  
Nino’s father had joined The Circle when Valentine Morgenstern was first recruiting. Nino’s mother, an academic, was more engrossed in reading and writing about politics and political history than being involved in it. She had completely missed when the idealistic rebels in The Circle had turned into a dark guerrilla faction affiliated with demons and demon magic.  
  
His father died when The Circle first tried to rebel against the Clave in Idris. That was also when everyone, including his mother had figured out what he was up to in secret. Experimenting with demon blood was taboo as a Shadowhunter. His father had let Valentine turn him into a monster for war. The whole family had come under fire for his actions and his mother changed everyone’s last name to her maiden name to protect her children.  
  
Nino had spent an entire lifetime trying to prove his worth. He knows his sister has too. They’ve both dedicated their lives to the Clave’s work. Being gay was never in his plans. And finding out he wasn’t straight during his time in the Academy had left him devastated. It was why had applied for Institute positions abroad.  
  
His mother’s sigh brings him out of his thoughts, ‘You know sweetheart. I know how hard our life has been on you. That’s why I want you to have one of your own. I want you to see, it doesn’t have to be like ours.’  
  
He feels guilty suddenly, reaches out to hold his mother’s hand, ‘I’ve been happy, you know. With you and sis. It’s been a great life.’ His mom looks like she knows he’s lying. He wasn’t, exactly. But it wasn’t the whole truth either. But she doesn’t say anything further, squeezes his hand back.  
  
His mother leaves that day, needed back in Idris to finish archiving the happenings of the most recent war against The Circle. He lays down on his bed with one of the encyclopedias she had brought and sighs.  
  
He didn’t want to banish himself to a fate of eternal loneliness either. But he still couldn’t settle down just to make his mother happy. He dreams that Ohno calls him.  
  
Ohno doesn’t.  
  
~*~  
  
  
It didn’t take long for him (and everyone else) to realize that he was looking for a man who didn’t want to be found.  
  
It has been five days since his mother had dropped off Clave volumes. So far, two stories set in Japan cut off in the middle before any mentions of a High Warlock took place. Aiba and Toma were portalling around, either hunting more rifts or chasing Downworlders who have had possible interactions with the High Warlock of Tokyo. Progress on that end extended to one really old pixie who said that he’d met the Warlock 60 years ago and the only thing he remembers is that he was a young man with pretty nails. When pressed for more details, the pixie had said he was definitely Japanese but possibly also Chinese or Korean. So now their search was narrowed down to East Asian men with a penchant for manicures.  
  
(It wasn’t a very helpful hint.)  
  
‘Nino, your face looks like you’re sucking on a really bitter lemon.’ Sho comments from where he is looking at demon energy surveillance data from the night before.  
  
‘You can’t even see my face.’ He throws back without looking up from this really boring historical account about magic users in China. He doesn’t think half these records have anything to do with the Shadow World at all and the author’s bland, clinical writing does not make every detailed spell after detailed spell any easier to get through.  
  
‘I can feel your misery emanating off your back.’  
  
‘I hope it materializes and slaps you in the face.’ Sho only laughs at Nino’s irritated tone.  
  
‘C’mon you need a break.’ Nino startles because Sho whispers right in his ear and when did that bastard move from his computer?  
  
‘So you can counsel my relationship problems? No thanks. Aiba brought me warm milk last night. It didn’t work.’  
  
Sho chortles, ‘I told him that all that mushy stuff wasn’t going to work on you.’  
  
‘I’m glad you guys are milling around like bored housewives discussing my business.’  
  
‘Let’s settle this in the training room like real men, yeah?’  
  
‘Yeeaaa, all this chest puffed out machismo doesn’t work on me either.’  
  
‘I’ll give you half my month’s salary if you win.’  
  
Nino’s ears perked and he was up before Sho could form another thought, ‘Yes.’  
  
While Aiba was clearly the most talented fighter of the three of them, Nino and Sho were close behind each with their own strengths. Nino was fast and cunning and Sho was always calm and calculating. Their sparring matches were usually evenly tied and came down to tiebreakers.  
  
But Nino was feeling good about this. Sho reduced his training time by half ever since he moved out. He also didn’t accompany them on as many missions as before. Nino had almost died just about a week ago. But Aiba’s iratzes tied with the energy drawn from their parabatai bond had worked magnificently and he was fully healed; thrumming with the restlessness of being caged in during recovery.  
  
Sho just sheds his shirt off when they get to the training room while Nino, a little shy about his body, pulls on a tank.  
  
‘Last one standing.’ Sho says.  
  
Nino nods. There’s no one to moderate the match but that works in Nino’s favor since he has less moral misgivings against playing dirty. They approach each other slowly and Sho gets in the first jab. Nino dodges easily. The first couple of minutes are easy kicks and dodges; they’re just warming up. But then Sho suddenly uses the momentum from one of his easy kicks to spin and elbow jab him square in the chest.  
  
Nino reels from the surprise of it, but steadies himself and blocks Sho’s next kick. The impact sends him to his knees but he’s managed to push Sho’s kick to the side during the block. So that by the time he’s gotten up Sho is still trying to get his balance. Sho’s back is to him but Nino with his lack of scruples just charges at Sho and pushes him to the ground.  
  
Sho with his knowledge of Nino’s lack of scruples, expects it and throws Nino off his back. Nino rolls into position from the throw and comes at Sho with a series of kicks and punches, each faster and harder than the last. Sho dodges the first two but the ones after are too fast for him. He blocks them but Nino is out for the kill and Sho’s defense is getting weaker with every block.  
  
Nino can just feel the numbers pile in his savings account but then before he knows what has happened, Sho has locked one of his punches and pulls him towards him. Sho sweeps Nino off his feet and onto the ground while locking his upper body in what was essentially a hug.  
  
This was classic Aiba, who believed the only real end to a fight came with hugging.  
  
‘Cheater! You’ve been training with Aiba.’  
  
Sho who has his arms locked behind his back pulls on them tighter and it hurts.  
  
‘You’re the one who charged at my back!’  
  
Nino grumbles and Sho lets his arms go and flops onto him. Nino thinks Sho is trying to give him an actual hug.  
  
A really gross, sweaty one.  
  
‘I hope you realize that this is extremely gay.’ Nino says as he pats Sho’s bare back gingerly, trying to get as little sweat on his palm as possible. It’s nice and muscular and Sho feels kind of warm on top of him.  
  
Sho shushes him, ‘But you need it.’  
  
Need was such a strong word but it was nice. Sho wasn’t usually supremely generous with affectionate gestures but his weight on top of him calmed Nino a little. Pushed all the thoughts and responsibilities from his head. Settled the restless feeling inside him ever.  
  
‘Go talk to Ohno.’  
  
And Sho had to ruin it.  
  
‘I know Aiba is terribly obsessed with my sexual gratification. But what’s up with you? Why are you so into this?’  
  
Sho finally rolls off him to lay next to him, ‘I’m into you.’ When Nino snorts Sho rectifies, ‘I mean your happiness. You’re also being a miserable pain in the ass. If you wanna break up with the guy, then break up with him. Don’t just fight and break up on default.’  
  
‘He’s a liar.’  
  
‘It’s the Shadow World! Everyone has secrets. Didn’t you keep your identity a secret too?’  
  
‘I thought he was from the mundane world! I couldn’t have told him even if I wanted to!’  
  
‘Was Ohno’s secret really that bad?’  
  
Nino stops to consider that question, he’s suddenly a little drowsy from the exercise and the pristine white ceiling lulls him. Why did Ohno keep his identity a secret? Even now, Nino realizes, he doesn’t really know what Ohno was. He was part Nephilim but he had no runes, so he couldn’t have been a Shadowhunter.  
  
Was that what Ohno was? Part Nephilim? Did Ohno hide his identity because he was afraid that Nino wouldn’t want him?  
  
Nino feels guilty that he never let Ohno tell him why he did what he did. Nino was so fixated on the lie that he never stopped to consider that Ohno might have had his reasons too. But even now he feels a surge of anger at the thought of Ohno lying to him.  
  
Why _was_ he so fixated on the lie?  
  
An image from a long forgotten dream comes into his hazy visual. He remembers the big plan he’s had as a kid. He had wanted everything his dad had taken from him. A wife and kids in a nice house in Idris, maybe a dog and happy neighbors. He’d shattered that dream and built a new one when he realized he was gay.  
  
Even with the way he is, he can still be important and do a lot of good. For Nephilim, for mundanes, for innocent peaceful creatures. He can do good for the Shadow World. He can be someone people admired.  
  
Ohno had showed him that he didn’t have to be alone to do those things.  
  
Ohno brought out a side of him that Nino didn’t think he even wanted to exist. Ohno makes him a little selfish. When he was with Ohno he would think about having free time and days off so he could visit him; he would think about things that would make him happy. He wanted to do things that would make him actively happier.  
  
Even though Ohno wasn’t a woman nor a Shadowhunter, he fit into the spaces of Nino’s heart; the yearnings of which he had long learned to ignore. Now, there was an image in Nino’s head. Tiny flashes that he didn’t dare to dwell on for long. Images of him living with Ohno in Idris, maybe adopt kids with him.  
  
But if Ohno is a Downworlder, even that new hope would shatter in its infancy.  
  
He felt a little crazy lamenting a future for a relationship that might not have lasted in the first place. But he realized he was thinking about his future with Ohno for the same reason Sho was going to such lengths to get them to talk. Because he _wanted_ a future with Ohno. Maybe that scared him a little too.  
  
Ohno made him want things.  
  
‘He’s called Aiba everyday to check up on you, you know?’  
  
‘Do I get to shower first at least?’  
  
~*~  
  
‘Sho says that if I want to break up with you I have to say it and not have it be default because of a fight.’ Nino was an idiot and he definitely did not come here to make Ohno look like he was just slapped. He really needs to tone down the verbal abuse.  
  
‘Nino?’ Ohno moves aside even as he’s still talking. Nino doesn’t know why Ohno is saying his name like a question, maybe it’s disbelief.  
  
Then, ‘Are you here to break up with me?’  
  
‘Doing it over text seems kind of terrible, right?’ He’s trying for light and joking but really he needs to just say no, that he’s not going to break up with him.  
  
Isn’t he? Nino didn’t really have a game plan. He just showed up.  
  
And Ohno’s training those hurt puppy eyes on him again.  
  
‘It’s terrible every way.’ Ohno says, not bothering to hide the hurt, the irritation. It’s the first time Ohno sounds angry and passionate about something. Nino likes this side of Ohno too.  
  
‘Do you want to break up?’ Nino says because he’s stalling for time.  
  
Stupid Pride.  
  
‘Nino, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied. I was protecting myself. I’m-I’m wanted in the Shadow World.’  
  
‘Are you a criminal then? If you’re protecting yourself from the Clave, why get involved with a Shadowhunter? A Clave ambassador at that. You could see them from the beginning, right? My rune scars.’  
  
‘I liked you. I didn’t notice you were a Shadowhunter until after we’d made out. I did not realize you were the Head of the Tokyo Institute until much later, I was already invested by then. It seemed worth it.’  
  
Nino should probably be a little more concerned with the part where Ohno might be a wanted criminal. But there’s a more important thought pushing for dominance.  
  
‘You _liked_ me?’  
  
“Like.” Ohno’s eyes are suddenly alert and sure, the passion from before pouring into something that isn’t anger this time. He’s looking right at Nino and Nino feels a little on the spot, ‘Do you still like me?’ Ohno counters. Nino retracts, but Ohno only comes closer, reaches a hand out, reaches out for him, for Nino.  
  
Ohno wants to hold him.  
  
Nino doesn’t want to admit that his indignation, betrayal and all the other things keeping him away from Ohno is losing. Has lost.  
  
‘Yes.’  
  
Ohno is on him the second he whispers the word. Has him scooped into his arms, holding him like he doesn’t intend to let go.  
  
‘Nino’ Ohno breathes and Nino realizes that Ohno is still waiting.  
  
Nino closes the distances between them, surges awkwardly against the hold Ohno has on him to press their lips together.  
  
Ohno catches on, readjusts his hold on Nino, with one arm around his waist the the other above his elbow. With his newfound mobility Nino only holds onto Ohno tighter, pulls him impossibly closer until everything is Ohno, Ohno, Ohno.  
  
But it’s not enough.  
  
It’s Ohno who’s tugging on his t-shirt first. Once Ohno’s hands slides up Nino’s bare sides, Nino just gives into his want. They’re on Ohno’s couch in the next instant, still kissing, Nino pulling at Ohno’s belt buckles. Ohno pushes up into Nino, the press of Ohno’s hard on against his thigh sends another rush of pure want through him, makes all the blood rush south.  
  
Nino forgets to breathe until Ohno says his name softly, with a hand on his cheek. Nino isn’t sure how anyone can manage to look so tender with their fly open but Ohno’s smile makes his insides melt.  
  
Nino exhales, ‘I don’t want our first time to be make up sex. I don’t want to be angry with you during it.’  
  
‘You’re still angry with me, then?’ Nino leans into the hand on his cheek.  
  
‘Yes.’ Nino hopes he looks apologetic because he wants to forgive Ohno and jump into his arms.  
  
Alas.  
  
‘But I’m sorry too. I never gave you a chance back then.’  
  
Ohno hums pleased and Nino sinks down onto him. It’s too hot and their chests are sweaty but Ohno’s fingers running through his hair are nice.  
  
Ohno has beautiful hands.  
  
‘Is me being Head of the Tokyo Institute not a problem then?’  
  
‘I’ll deal with it.’ Ohno whispers softly.  
  
‘What did you do?’  
  
A pause.  
  
‘I killed someone.’  
  
~*~  
  
Three weeks pass with relative inactivity. Demon attack-wise.  
  
In other aspects Nino is happy with what he’s achieved. He’s worked out a negotiation with the London and Brooklyn High Warlocks where they will portal in on-call in case another giant rift shows up or if the one Toma patched up breaks open again. The pressure on him to find the High Warlock of Tokyo from the Clave’s side has eased up as a result, though they are still trying.  
  
He’s been deploying patrol missions a little more frequently and Toma now accompanies them on all missions involving demon-encounters in case there are more of those rifts.  
  
To Aiba’s delight Toma spends a lot of time in the Institute nowadays either on standby or because he’s healing and vulnerable at his house in that duration. It’s not bad, Aiba and Nino are the only permanent residents of the Institute and Toma bumbles around a lot, making noise and breaking stuff. It adds color to their usual routine.  
  
Nino’s never really thought of Toma as goofy until now. But then, until now he hasn’t really seen that Toma chokes on his soup because he eats too fast or splutters whenever Aiba flirts with him or pouts whenever Nino beats him at a card game.  
  
Toma is also fascinated by Nino’s magic. Human magic tricks that Nino picked up on his past time. He claps and coos and makes stupid remarks.  
  
‘I just didn’t think Toma would be this cool, you know?’ Nino mumbles into Ohno’s shoulder. They’re lounging on the couch in Ohno’s apartment, Ohno has an old movie on mute playing on the TV but mostly they’re just dozing, sharing warmth and thoughts.  
  
‘Why not? He looks cool, like a majestic bird.’ Ohno hums thoughtfully and Nino knows that Ohno is thinking up some silly illustration, maybe one of Toma as a falcon. But the question has Nino stumped for a bit. Why didn’t he think that he’d like to be Toma’s friend? He knew Toma and Aiba weredrinking buddies long before Toma started staying over at the Institute. He never had the opportunity to join. He’s always working after all.  
  
‘He was a work friend.’ Nino settles on, ‘I think I hated him because I knew how much I was paying him.’ Ohno hums again but doesn’t say anything. Nino hates that he knows Ohno isn’t convinced. Nino draws invisible patterns on his chest.  
  
This was another part of his life that was going well. Ohno creeping into his idyllic future. Sometimes it gets ruined by the knowledge that Ohno has some treacherous past and probably would not be able to enter Idris. But mostly Nino ignores that, along with the fact that he isn’t really sure what exactly Ohno is either.  
  
It doesn’t seem like something he can ask. It’s obvious Ohno isn’t a werewolf or vampire, the two kinds to look out for in his opinion and he is satisfied with that. Most of the time Nino is convinced Ohno is some harmless Shadow World creature without any powers. But there’s a serene, timeless feeling about him that throws Nino off at other times.  
  
There are some things about Ohno that he does know though.  
  
He now knows that Ohno’s favorite part of any date is the nap they take after. Sometimes Nino delays that nap because he wants to exchange mutual orgasms and Ohno likes that too. Nino likes when Ohno kisses him long and deep. It makes him feel like they’ve got all the time in the world. He likes that Ohno almost never rushes anything, from dressing to eating, Ohno moves calmly and it makes Nino feel grounded. It’s the opposite of how he is with Aiba, which is satisfying in it’s own way, but Ohno’s unhurried pace brings forth the softer sides of Nino.  
  
He also knows that Ohno likes to cuddle. Although half the time he thinks that Ohno is trying to strangle him. Even though he complains about it Nino likes it, likes that Ohno can’t seem to keep any space between them. He thinks that perhaps Ohno has figured that out.  
  
Nino still hasn’t sorted everything out, but he’s close to getting over the lying thing. Ohno still apologizes sometimes and Nino brushes them away saying it was nothing. He’s pretty sure he’s meant it on two of those accounts.  
  
It takes a couple of days to get over the awkwardness but eventually Ohno becomes a regular at the Institute. He and Sho have bonded over Shadow World history. This was a side of Ohno Nino never really knew (or has much interest in) but he likes to see him eating Sho’s favorite crackers and talk with brows furrowed.  
  
Ohno hates the Clave and even though they are technically Nino’s employers, Nino likes that Ohno never tires of him complaining about them. Ohno is reticent about his past so Nino doesn’t know why Ohno hates the Clave. He wonders if Ohno’s crime has something to do with it. Nino doesn’t press though and he’s glad that Ohno never presses him for any details about his personal life either. He doesn’t want to talk about his mom or sister; their past or his dad.  
  
He isn’t sure it’s relevant to either of them right now.  
  
Nino learns that Ohno is a mangaka’s assistant. That is why there are so many doodles littered on his apartment floor all the time. The most notable work he’s worked on so far has been about some bird man. Nino buys his manga without telling him. It’s pretty terrible and the bird man is not really a bird man but some kind of evil scientist.  
  
Aiba loves it though.  
  
In fact, Aiba loves almost everything about Ohno. They both share a love for plum onigiri and for an entire week after this discovery, it’s all Nino eats at the Institute because they keep making it. Ohno is also probably the first person on Earth who can occasionally outdrink Aiba. Nino’s heart swells at the thought of how Ohno fits into all the spaces of his life.  
  
His phone alarm dings and he kisses Ohno, who kisses back lazily. He deepens the kiss for just one second, presses desperately hard before he lets go. Ohno makes a questioning sound.  
  
‘I have to go. Maru and Yasu are coming for their research shift. And Aiba is out on patrolling duty, I have to let them in.’ Ohno nods, reluctantly loosens his hold around Nino’s shoulder. He lets Ohno draw an agility rune on him so he can run back. Faster and cheaper than the metro. Ohno is an artist, his runes are always long and elegant and Nino is kind of addicted to them. He kind of wants to see them on Ohno’s own skin. But he isn’t sure if Ohno can survive having runes drawn on him since only Shadowhunters can do that.  
  
He never asks.  
  
When he gets back, Maruyama and Yasuda, members of the Tokyo werewolf clan, are already waiting for him. He apologises and lets them in. Leads them straight up to the library, where the three of them pick three different historical books. Members of the werewolf and vampire clans have been taking shifts to do research at the Institute to find the High Warlock of Tokyo.  
  
Even though the Clave was no longer supremely desperate, Downworlders still were. They still needed their representative. So Nino had cut a deal that Nino will grant access to all the material, in the possession of Shadowhunters, that could possibly shed light on the whereabouts of the High Warlock but Downworlders had to shoulder a chunk of the actual search effort.  
  
There are 8 members to the search committee and they come every alternate day to help find the High Warlock. 3 hours in, Nino leaves to get them snacks. They will spend another day pouring over useless records but when he walks back in with some crackers, Maruyama suddenly says, “Do vampires do magic?’  
  
Nino rolls his eyes, he doesn’t have time for Maru’s mumbo jumbo today.  
  
Or any day, in fact.  
  
‘No, wait guys, this is a serious inquiry. From ‘82 to ‘87 Matsumoto Jun had a series of transactions that would make no sense unless he was brewing a potion.’  
  
‘Vampires don’t brew potions. Only warlocks do that.’ Nino replies.  
  
‘But he’s bought toad’s legs, deer hooves, bat’s wings and the list of gross things continues.’ Maru says reading off the logbook he has in front of him. Nino and Yasu both confirm what he’s saying. Nino’s insides burn with rage. That lying son of a bitch.  
  
Did he really expect any better from a vampire?  
  
There’s only one person he could be buying those things for.  
  
‘C’mon you guys. Call your leader. We’re paying Matsujun a visit.’  
  
Nino rushes out, leaves Aiba a message about his whereabouts and hopes Yoko is already there because he is not going to wait. Unfortunately, his idea of bursting into Matsujun’s abode and taking him by the collar is short lived. Matsujun’s henchman takes their sweet time coming to the door and questioning them in a drawl tone. By the time, the door to the abandoned shopping mall is opened close to fifteen minutes after their arrival, Yoko has already joined them.  
  
They pass store after abandoned store to the elevator which leads them up to Matsujun’s lair, which used to be the executive office of the mall and therefore has more privacy. The rest of the vampires live in rooms repurposed from old shops. Some rooms are still laid out with things like they would be in a store.  
  
Trust Matsujun to live in a glorified closet.  
  
Before Nino can start his tirade, Yoko cuts in, ‘We have reason to believe that you are acquainted with the High Warlock of Tokyo.’  
  
Matsujun raises his eyebrows. Even though, he still manages to look cocky, his signature smirk is a little dimmed.  
  
He gives in under their unrelenting gaze. He sighs, ‘I may have known him once upon a time.’  
  
‘I hope you realize that withholding information is considered a breach of our alliance.’ Yoko growls in the back of his throat. He sounds absolutely terrifying and Nino is glad that he took over the interrogation.  
  
‘Fine. We used to be _paramours._ But he wiped my memory when he went in hiding. I’m not exactly proud of being duped. But I have absolutely no information that could be helpful.’ Yoko bares his teeth a little, Nino can see his canines sticking out. Matsujun lets his own transformation show a little, red bleeding into his eyes, ‘But I swear, if I thought there was anything that would help, I would tell you guys.’  
  
Nino steps in before the two can start a brawl, ‘Sometimes warlocks leave signatures on strong spells. If we probe into your head we might be able to find it.’  
  
‘You want to probe into my head?’ Matsujun asks ironically as though he already knows that will never happen.  
  
‘C’mon MJ, this will either take a long time with a lot of fighting. Or you can agree to it right now. It’s just some warlock touching your forehead. You don’t seem to have much scruples about warlocks touching you.’  
  
Matsujun raises one thoroughly waxed eyebrow at him this time, ‘How caustic. Honestly, as much as I would like to avoid a fight with our friend Yoko, I want to hear you whine even less. You know, in case you were wondering why I gave in.’  
  
‘So you’ll let us?’  
  
‘Probe?’ Matsujun’s signature smirk is back and he leans back in his armchair (throne?), ‘Be my guest.’ Then as an afterthought, ‘He better be pretty though. Only the most beautiful can probe me.’  
  
They don’t wait long for Toma. He portals in front of the vampires lair and Matsjun’s henchmen bring him up immediately. Unlike, Nino’s own visit, the henchmen are waiting for Toma so they don’t make him wait for a lifetime.  
  
‘Hello I’m Ikuta Toma.’ Toma says with his arm stretched out for a handshake. Nino’s surprised those two haven’t met yet, ‘I’m here to-  
  
‘Probe me?’ Toma goes beet red under Matsujun’s lewd gaze, ‘Please, it’s my pleasure.’ Nino is glad Matsujun approves of Toma’s looks. He’s convinced that one way or another they would get the work done. He’s glad they don’t have to do it while Toma is emoting ‘hurt puppy’ all over the place.  
  
But Nino doesn’t think Toma blushing like a ripe tomato is helping the situation either. Not looking anywhere near recovery, Toma just stands there twiddling his thumbs.  
  
‘Oi MJ, quit your innuendos.’ Nino snaps. Matsujun sighs before sitting up straight, this time he looks straight at Toma, seriously without any hint of teasing, ‘Get on with it then.’  
  
Wow, his whining really does work.  
  
Toma seems to straighten up after that as well and puts one finger from each hand on either side of Matsujun’s temple, ‘This might hurt.’ He warns before pressing in with his fingers, the air around his fingers take on a slight tinge of blue when he starts chanting. Toma starts shaking and Matsujun’s hand shoot up to grab one of Toma’s wrist, gripping hard.  
  
Nino’s afraid that he’ll crack it.  
  
Matsujun looks like he’s in a lot of pain and barely holding in a scream. When he lets out a long, low groan, Toma is pushed back as if by an invisible force and he’s breathing hard.  
  
He looks pleased though.  
  
‘So you got a signature?’  
  
‘Yes.’ Toma says smiling brightly through his fatigue.  
  
‘What is it?’  
  
‘Riida.’  
  
~*~  
  
It doesn’t even take them a full hour to find something about a warlock named Riida. They’re joined by Sho and Aiba in their renewed search efforts.  
  
‘A powerful High Warlock who has started laying low post World War II for reasons unknown. After that, sightings of him have been reported around Tokyo and Kyoto before a complete disappearance right before the start of the millennium. Many believe him to be dead after a grand battle with the Greater Demon, Agramon.’  
  
The other little excerpt Aiba finds speaks of unusual powers that the High Warlock possesses, including exceptional ability at mind control and manipulation of demonic energies.  
  
‘Huh, it says here that at one point he used to control a great personal army consisting of all sorts of Downworld creatures. That’s why he got the nickname.’ Nino reads.  
  
‘I wonder why he disappeared. He could really fuck us up if he had joined sides with Valentine. They have that whole army thing in common.’ Aiba says who is flipping through their database for a Riida.  
  
‘Then it’s good that he’s dead. Maybe we can’t find him because he’s not around.’  
  
‘Eh? You just want to get out of looking for him.’ Aiba laughs and Nino narrows his eyes at being caught, ‘Don’t worry, Nino. It’s a fresh lead. We’ll find him. Or a burial site or something.’  
  
‘Wait a minute,’ Maru suddenly speaks, ‘I think there’s a picture in the Appendix. Look at the footnote.’  
  
They flip to the appendix quickly and what they find instead of the promised picture from the footnote is a rough sketch that looks more like a DragonBall Z character than anything else.  
  
The man in the picture is wearing a kind of kimono that is flowing out in all directions. He’s in mid flight and his arms are outstretched and light is sprouting from his fingers. His full, rounded cheeks and he has spiky hair. It’s his eyes though that catch Nino’s attention, even in the sketch they look deep and distant with drooping eyelashes. It’s striking but subtle and Nino feels a little unbalanced.  
  
‘Huh’ Aiba says, ‘If you squint your eyes and tilt your head 40 degrees to the right it looks like Oh-chan.’  
  
Nino slams the book shut, ‘Yeah and if you tilt it to the left it looks like Goku. Stop wasting time.’  
  
A sudden knock at the library door startles Nino.  
  
‘Oh-chan!’ Nino says. Ohno walks in and kisses Nino in greeting. Nino’s heart is beating a mile a minute and he’s not sure why, ‘What are you doing here?’  
  
‘You said you wanted to be in the Institute tonight and that I should come over.’ Nino remembers that they spend most nights together and Ohno comes over whenever Nino expects to be on-call through the night.  
  
‘Right. I set the alarm off for you.’  
  
‘Let’s call it a night then guys?’ Aiba offers because it’s late anyway and Nino is getting antsy.  
  
As everyone starts packing up, Nino pulls Ohno towards his bedroom. Ohno puts his overnight bag by the door like he always does, ‘Do you still have some work to do? I actually need to finish some sketches.’ Ohno says as he’s pulling out some pencils and his notebook.  
  
Nino nods. He pulls up the current logbook and makes an entry of all the official business they carried out today. He feels jittery all of a sudden and looks to his right to where Ohno is sketching on his bed. Nino suddenly feels like Ohno is peeking over his shoulder and reading Nino’s entry. Nino looks to his right towards the bed where Ohno is absorbed in his sketches.  
  
Nino feels silly because Ohno has never expressed any interest in his missions and nothing he’s done today is top secret. Besides Nino tells him most things anyway.  
  
‘So I met with Matsujun today.’ Nino settles on talking because he can’t exactly concentrate on his log entry.  
  
‘Yeah?’ Ohno scratches his chin, ‘He’s a vampire right?’  
  
‘You know him?’  
  
Ohno laughs, ‘No but you were complaining about his hair last week.’  
  
‘Oh.’ Nino laughs too. Of course Ohno doesn’t know Matsujun.  
  
‘What’s with you? You’re acting weird.’  
  
‘Yeah?’ Nino asks, teasing, ‘Tell me if this is weird.’ He puts Ohno’s sketch aside to kiss him. Ohno leans back against the headboard to make room for Nino and he just goes, fits into the spaces of Ohno’s body.  
  
He sighs contentedly when they break apart. Ohno hums thoughtfully and then pecks Nino’s lips quickly like he can’t help wanting another taste, ‘Nope, not weird.’  
  
They’re smiling at each other for a while and then it’s only natural that they start kissing again. Ohno rolls them around so that he’s pressing Nino into the bed. Nino is straining to kiss Ohno harder and Ohno slides one hand under his shirt. The kiss breaks suddenly when Nino gasps. Ohno laughs and rubs Nino’s nipple harder.  
  
‘ _Oh-chan_ ’ Nino gasps and Ohno just pinches his nipples harder.  
  
That bastard.  
  
Ohno leans in to kiss him again. ‘How old are you?’ Nino asks suddenly and Ohno stops, his hands making a hasty retreat. The question throws Nino off as well.  
  
Nino panics, holds Ohno’s hand in place under his shirt. Hesitantly Ohno slides his hands back up to Nino’s chest to thumb his nipple. Nino gasps lightly, slides his own hand under Ohno’s shirt, caresses his back.’  
  
‘I’m-I’m. Nino-is this role play? Like, do you want me to say 60 or something? I think- I don’t think I’m ready for the whole daddy kink thing’  
  
Nino startles, ‘What? No! I just realized I don’t know how old you are.’  
  
Ohno rolls his hips against Nino and keeps his hard on pressed against his hip, ‘You realized that right now?’  
  
‘Yes?’ Nino says, finding it difficult to not just start rutting against him.  
  
‘I’m 35.’  
  
Nino leans up to start kissing again and Ohno pushes him back down onto the bed with the hand on his chest, ‘Wait, it’s your turn.’  
  
‘Yeah-yeah you’re right. I’m 34.’  
  
Ohno sighs as though relieved and leans in to kiss Nino but he’s stopped again.  
  
‘Wait. What’s with that reaction?’  
  
‘I just-I just thought you were younger.’  
  
‘I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not. How much younger?’  
  
‘Well-  
  
‘Yes?’  
  
‘I was hoping you were, you know, older than 18. And you are! Great! Let’s continue.’  
  
Nino pushes Ohno off him, ‘You thought I was jailbait?’  
  
‘No. No! You just look-Nino come back.’  
  
~*~  
  
‘You’re sure you’ll be okay by yourself.’  
  
Aiba rolls his eyes and pushes the seraph blade across the table at Nino,‘Yes, I’m sure.’ When Nino doesn’t move Aiba sighs, ‘Sho’s projections shows that the rift will not break for at least another week. Toma is staying at the Institute. Sho is on call for unusual demon activity and in case I have nightmares. I’m not gonna start a war. Riida is nowhere to be found, still. You haven’t seen your boyfriend in two days and you’re starting to droop. In fact, I might catch your droopiness if you stick around any longer.’  
  
Nino finally moves towards the door, grumbling, ‘I’m not drooping.’  
  
Nino isn’t about to make a big deal about not seeing his boyfriend for two days. It’s all normal. They’ve been texting. He was busy with looking for his Warlock and Ohno was finishing up a volume up for release. They were both busy and would probably keep being in the future. Nino would need to leave on international missions at some point. And those lasted at least two weeks.  
  
Two days was nothing.  
  
When Ohno opens the door, Nino forgets about acting cool and jumps into his arms. Ohno catches him with the other end of Nino’s fervor and pushes him against the closed front door.  
  
‘Hi.’ Ohno whispers.  
  
‘Hi.’ Nino says back and gropes Ohno’s ass, ‘I missed you.’  
  
Ohno laughs in reply, ‘C’mon I’ve just been perfecting manga sex for the last 18 hours. I think I’m up for some real people sex.’  
  
They’re too impatient for foreplay. Ohno has him pushed against his mattress, spreading lube across his hole in record time. Nino waits until he feels ready enough to take Ohno, pulls Ohno’s fingers out hastily and rolls them around on the bed.  
  
‘I’m sorry for rushing but…’ Nino doesn’t know how to finish that. Doesn’t want to actually say that he was desperate to feel Ohno inside him, feel connected to him. Ohno only nods and steadies Nino with his hands on his hips. Nino doesn’t need to say anything.  
  
The stretch of the first thrust knocks the breath out of Nino and he stops to give himself time to adjust. Ohno rubs his thumbs soothingly across his hips. Ohno smiles at him when Nino looks into his eyes with a shaky laugh, steadying himself with his hands on Ohno’s chest.  
  
Nino starts moving slowly and then in earnest, not really keeping any semblance of rhythm anymore. Ohno doesn’t notice, instead grunting and breathing deeply, trying to stave of his orgasm.  
  
When Nino leans down to kiss him - slow, intimate, _dirty_ \- Ohno comes. Nino pushes off him and rolls onto a side of Ohno, using his hands to finish himself off. Ohno kisses him through the afterglow and Nino’s head feels like mush.  
  
Until Ohno yawns into his mouth.  
  
‘Alright, I think 18 hours of wakefulness is enough. Go to bed.’ Ohno kisses down his jaw and tucks his face into Nino’s neck and starts snoring.  
  
‘I didn’t literally mean right now. We’re gross. Wake up.’ Ohno only snuggles in closer. Nino sighs and tries to crawl out of his grip to get at the tissues on the bedside table.  
  
Suddenly panic rushes through him.  
  
He’s scrambled out of bed even before the phone rings. The energy surrounding him feels intense and it takes him a while before he’s clawed his phone out of his pants. He knows what this is about even before he’s picked up.  
  
‘Nino, I think the rift broke, the sensors are off the roof.’  
  
‘I know it did. Get here ASAP. Get Toma, send an emergency plea to the New York Institute and see if Magnus Bane can make it. Right. Now.’  
  
‘Already done. Toma is making a portal. Sho is on his way. Is it like last time?’  
  
‘Might be worse, I can feel it from Ohno’s apartment.’ Nino has drawn his basic fighter runes during the conversation. They’ve found a rune that counters a certain amount of demon energy but Nino knew it wouldn’t be enough.  
  
‘Nino, don’t go outside.’ Nino didn’t know Ohno was awake, much less looking panicked and alert on his bed.  
  
‘Shit even you can feel that? This is bad.’ Nino has pulled his gear on and is looking around for his blade.  
  
Ohno has grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around ‘No, Nino you can’t go outside.’  
  
Nino kisses him on the nose, ‘It’s my job Oh-chan. We’re also a little better prepared this time.’ Ohno’s grip gets harder on him, ‘Oh-chan, you’re hurting me.’ When Ohno doesn’t move or release his grip, Nino shoves him off. But on second thought he turns around, ‘Look, I going on missions is hard on partners. But I’ll be careful and I’ll be back.’  
  
Nino leaves before Ohno can say anything else. He tries running down the stairs but the air is like thick soup and he’s tired already. Standing on the street is like being pressed up against solid walls. He can see the demon coming and he reaches for his seraph blade. It feels heavy in his hand and he’s not sure he can swing it. He pulls at the blade and his heart rate is increasing because he’s not sure he can manage it.  
  
Suddenly, it’s like someone released his shackles and he swings his blade just in time to catch the demon right in the chest. He slices another one through the middle of its head. He tries to run forward because the rift is two blocks away and that’s where Toma would need his protection. But he’s attacked by three more demons at once. These are a little larger and stronger. They take longer to kill and one of them scratches his shoulder.  
  
Nino can see the claws at his side even as his pulling his seraph out of the demon he’s just stabbed.  
  
Shit.  
  
He’s not gonna make it in time.  
  
But the impact never comes. Instead there is a blue glow disintegrating the demon next to him.  
  
He doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s behind him.  
  
But still does.  
  
He turns around.  
  
‘Oh-chan?’ Nino doesn’t mean it to sound quite so broken or hurt, but his voice shakes without his permission. Even though he’s looking at Ohno, he can see the two demons charging at them in his peripheral vision.  
  
He keeps his blade down.  
  
The demons disintegrate in blue flames.  
  
Ohno’s hands are up and directed at them.  
  
‘How old are you really?’  
  
‘Five hundred and sixty four.’  
  
‘Unbelievable.’ It isn’t really, Nino believes it easily and a lot of Ohno’s quirks slot into place. Nino turns back around and runs towards the rift. He just wants to avoid dealing with certain things.  
  
He would rather fight a hundred demons.  
  
Quite literally, that is what he is doing.  
  
‘Nino don’t leave, my protection is only within a 15 meter radius’  
  
Nino suddenly feels like he’s run into a wall again, his breath going labored. He remembers Aiba slicing through the air the last time and starts doing the same. He gains some ground until the air around him lets up again. This time he turns around in a rage.  
  
‘What is your fucking problem? You were there the other day too, weren’t you?’ He’s grabbed Ohno by the collar. Nino can barely think through his rage as his seraph is now pointed at Ohno’s throat instead of the demons but he’s careful not to obstruct Ohno’s hands as Ohno is still annihilating the demons around them. The blue flames rage on like his anger, ‘The effects of the demon energy suddenly disappeared after we talked on the phone. You almost let Toma die!’  
  
‘I didn’t know what was happening either.’ Ohno says desperate, Nino sees the demon charging from behind Ohno. He lets Ohno go roughly and pushes his blade through its chest.  
  
But he can’t really keep his focus on his mission, ‘You wouldn’t have come if I hadn’t called, even though you _knew_ it was demons.You let me - _everyone_ \- keep looking for you! But the whole time you were sabotaging us, weren’t you?’  
  
‘Nino I-  
  
‘Nino! Nino!’ A faint call interrupts whatever Ohno was going to say. Nino thinks it’s Sho or Aiba or both. The rift is now less than a block away from where they are standing.  
  
Nino is overcome with guilt over ignoring his friends.  
  
‘Fuck you!’ He says before running off, taking his frustration out on the seven demons that try to attack him on his way to the rift. The air around him is still light and easily navigable, so he knows Ohno is following him.  
  
But he’s distracted from his urge to sucker punch Ohno by the sight of Toma on his knees, looking like he is pushing out the very essence of his life in trying to close the rift. Sho has his arms around Toma’s middle holding him chest to back and a blue light engulfing them both. Sho is giving Toma his energy but it still wasn’t working that well. There are splotches of blood on their clothes and their skin seemed to be peeling off.  
  
Aiba has two blades out and killing any demon that got close to the pair. Nino runs to join him. Aiba takes two seconds to smile gratefully at him before he’s back to killing demons, now Nino at his side. Aiba is already bleeding profusely and Nino doesn't think he can go on for much longer. Now that he’s closer to the pair closing the rift he can hear how heavy their breaths are.  
  
The rift still looks insurmountably large. There are demons crawling out of the rift and above Toma and Sho, no doubt being kept at a distance by some kind of shield made by Toma.  
  
He’s caught between helping Aiba and giving Toma his energy like Sho is when the blue flame around the pair suddenly becomes unexpectedly large. It’s soaring across and around the length of the open rift and instead of Toma and Sho, Ohno is in the middle of it. Toma is unconscious at his feet and Nino grabs him and throws him over his shoulder, the strength rune making Toma no heavier than a sack of feathers.  
  
The blue flame is illuminating the street as though some twisted form of daylight, everything is clear, visible and eerily blue. The demons that come into contact with it start disintegrating and their cries soon become deafening.  
  
He orders Aiba to retreat with Sho and Toma.  
  
‘Is that Ohno?’ Aiba says baffled.  
  
‘Just get out of here. I’ll cover him.’ Aiba nods and uses the last of his energy to grab Sho and Toma under each armpit and run for cover, where he could work on drawing iratzes.  
  
Nino doesn’t have to do much covering since the rift grows smaller and the flames become shorter but extend sideways to catch demons further away from Ohno. He can see Ohno growing tired though and even before he’s realized it himself he’s put his hand on Ohno’s shoulder.  
  
He can immediately feel a surge from his hand into Ohno’s body or rather the flame, which rages with a new sort of vigor.  
  
He wraps his arms around Ohno’s middle and hugs him from behind like Sho had done to Toma.  
~*~  
  
He’s woken up to the bright green walls plenty of times and each time he’s been unprecedentedly grateful to be subjected to Aiba’s terrible interior decorations.  
  
Not that Aiba will ever know.  
  
This time it is Aiba’s teary, grateful face that greets him first.  
  
‘How come I’m always getting my butt kicked?’ He sounds kind of weak to his own ears.  
  
‘Ohno drained you of all your energy. You didn’t really stand a chance against the sheer amount of energy the-um-the-  
  
‘The High Warlock of Tokyo channels.’ Nino provides and Aiba blushes a little.  
  
He recovers enough to punch Nino playfully on the shoulder, ‘I have been sleeping with Downworlders left, right and centre and the first one you pick is the most important political and historical Downworld figure imaginable. Attention whore.’  
  
Nino knows it’s a joke but his stomach only drops, ‘Yeah. Attention.’ He hopes he’s giving off a smile but Aiba only looks at him pityingly.  
  
‘Where is he?’  
  
Aiba grabs a hold of his hand ‘Oh Nino. Of course he wanted to be here. But we’ve played through this scenario once already and I thought it best for him to not be here right as you wake up. The Clave has been waiting to pounce on him. So I let them.’  
  
Ohno visits him eventually. He’s looking cautiously at Nino. They really have played through this scenario before.  
  
‘How are you feeling?’  
  
‘Last time I regretted not giving you a chance to explain yourself. So this time you have the stage.’ Nino had too much he was working through right now. Not only had Ohno lied about who he was, he has been actively fooling Nino all this time. Not only did he shatter Nino’s idyllic delusions to atomic pieces, Nino is having a hard time knowing what parts of Ohno are even real anymore. It’s better if Ohno talks so Nino doesn’t need to figure anything out. He’ll believe anything he’s told without scrutiny at this point.  
  
There’s a very long pause and Nino feels antsy but being with Ohno all this time taught him that a little bit of calmness right now will go a long way.  
  
‘It’s obviously not the first time I’ve worked for the Clave.’ Ohno pauses again, he’s looking up at the ceiling contemplatively, ‘The Clave used my services quite a lot back in the day. I used to command an army, that the Clave used to terrify other Downworlders. The Clave wasn’t the savior figure back then that it is now. They wanted power and control. And in many ways so did I. The partnership worked out for who I was back then. But-’  
  
The next pause drives Nino crazy. He picks at his sheets to distract himself. Before he can start screaming though Ohno continues.  
  
‘-But they went too far. _I_ went too far. The Clave always treated me as an honorary Shadowhunter because my mother was Nephilim. It got to my head. But my demon blood caught up with me. I couldn’t hide from the fact that my father was a demon. A greater demon, Agramon.’ Ohno is starting to choke a little but he gulps and continues, ‘I guess I thought that if I killed him like the Clave wanted I could truly be a part of them. But Agramon was doing what demons were supposed to do, I didn’t know if killing him was the right thing to do. Still don’t to be honest. But more than that I knew that whether or not Agramon existed, I could never be Nephilim because I could never not be demon as well.’  
  
‘But you knew I was trying to help Downworlders. I told you everything eventually and you still did nothing to help. You didn’t even help _me._ ’  
  
‘Jesus, Nino. Don’t you get it? I’m a demon. I’m not the good guy here. There’s no such thing. I don’t help. The demons think that they’re the good guys. My dad was fulfilling his purpose in this universe just like Shadowhunters fulfill theirs. I am done making judgement calls.’  
  
‘So what? You’re just going to stand by the sidelines even though you have the power to do something?’  
  
Ohno makes a frustrated noise.  
  
‘With the things I’ve done - things I once thought had to be done - it’s better that I just stop. I know a thing or two about time. And what’s right today will be wrong tomorrow.’  
  
If Ohno is frustrated then Nino is ready to throw a brick at someone. ‘Then why even bother with me? Why go through this whole thing. If you wanted to lay low just lay low. Don’t play around with the dude whose sole mission in life is to look for you.’  
  
‘I told you already. By the time I knew who you were I was already invested.’  
  
‘Invested?’ Nino snorts, ‘Like warlocks know loyalty. Don’t you just toy around with people until you get bored? Eternity is too long, right? If I wouldn’t die I’d get dumped, right? Like Matsujun?’  
  
Ohno’s face steels itself, ‘You are such a piece of shit.’  
  
When he storms off, Nino pulls the covers over his head and cries.  
  
~*~  
Nino wakes up the next morning to Aiba snoozing on an armchair next to his bed. There’s a glass of milk on his bedside table. Aiba jerks awake at the sound of the glass clinking against the wood of the table when Nino picks it up to drink from it.  
  
‘How are you feeling?’ He asks sleepily.  
  
‘Like a piece of shit.’  
  
Surprisingly, Aiba chuckles, ‘Yeah, Ohno mentioned he called you that.’  
  
‘You two being friends seriously creeps me out.’  
  
‘Yeah? Well us being friends leads to you knowing important information like Ohno doesn’t hate you. He’s just waiting for you to get your head out of your ass.’  
  
‘And you waited here all night to pass on this important message? That my head was in my ass?’  
  
‘I waited here cause you were crying and as your best friend I was worried.’ Nino feels guilty for going off on Aiba, ‘You haven’t cried since your-since you were little.’ Nino knows that Aiba was about to say ‘since your father died’ but he’s glad he didn’t have to hear the words aloud. Aiba looks relieved at catching himself in time  
  
‘I just-’ Nino sighs, he doesn’t know if Aiba will get offended if he says this. But Aiba is right, they’re best friends _and_ parabatai , Aiba will support him through anything, ‘I just don’t know if I can handle being with the literal spawn of a greater demon.’  
  
‘Nino, you’ve been handling - no, _thriving_ \- doing just that. What’s different now?’  
  
The difference is that now he knows. Ohno’s whole truth. Something he’s wanted to know from the very beginning. He almost broke up with Ohno once for not telling him.  
  
Now, he’s on the verge of breaking up with Ohno for telling him.  
  
~*~  
‘Aiba says that I should talk to you once I’ve gotten my head out of my ass.’  
  
Ohno looks at him cautiously from his doorway. He moves to one side so Nino can shuffle in, ‘And?’  
  
‘And it’s terrible to break up over text, right.’  
  
‘Nino, I think-  
  
Nino raises his hands to shush Ohno, ‘Relax, I was kidding.’ Ohno doesn’t move from the hallway and Nino thinks he’s teetering on the verge of being kicked out. He doesn’t waste any time.  
  
‘My father was a follower of Valentine Morgenstern. He let Valentine inject him with demon blood. When he attacked Idris he wasn’t himself. He was a monster. I was - am - afraid that you’d become the same thing.’  
  
Ohno looks at him softly, sympathetically. ‘I’m a warlock, Nino. I’m not like your father.’  
  
‘No, I don’t think you’re a monster.’  
  
‘I am one though. You can’t change that.’ Ohno counters.  
  
Nino lets out a shaky breathe, ‘I’m okay with that.’  
  
Ohno raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
‘I will be.’ Ohno doesn’t look convinced. Nino tries again, ‘I will try my best to remember that you, demon and all, are the the person I have loved from the very beginning regardless of whether I knew your identity or not.’  
  
Ohno nods, ‘That does sound slightly more sincere.’  
  
‘It is sincere. I don’t know what you are. But I know who you are. And I-I love you.’  
  
Ohno finally smiles, ‘I love you too. Despite your prickly defense mechanism...and a little bit because of it.’  
  
Nino lets out a relieved sigh, ‘So you’re cool with this? With me? And my-  
  
‘Daddy issues?’ Ohno smirks.  
  
‘Hang ups.’ Nino corrects irritably.  
  
Ohno shrugs, ‘I’ve always known you’re worth it.’

**Author's Note:**

> I've received really great feedback at the exchange and it means a ton to me. Thank you to everyone who's read this. You guys are really great and make me feel like a superstar.


End file.
